Haylijah: In Case
by FFThisWay13
Summary: The Originals. New Orleans. Hayley is pregnant, but if it weren't for Elijah, she wouldn't be alive. Suddenly, she begins to realize her feelings for him...do they belong together? Haylijah!
1. Chapter 1

**I**

Finally the night had fallen down on New Orleans. The Mikaelson house was everything but silence. Klaus had stabbed Rebekah two weeks ago, and finally Elijah had found the coffin where he left his little sister. "Cruel" was everything that Hayley always thought of the man that once had slept with her...and look how that ended. Hayley couldn't believe that all that was happening to her. "What else could I be doing right now?". She had never a life before, and, for some ridiculous reason of the destiny, that was the closest thing to a life that she had.

She was staring down at the pool, at the back of the giant mansion, trying to not to listen to the shouting scene upstairs. She knew that Rebekah had some temper, and the fact that her own brother had stabbed her so she couldn't meddle on his on-and-off fights with Marcel, gave her more reasons to be angry with him.

A big crash shattered a window. "No, not again". The last time that she had seen a fight like that, Klaus had dragged her to the car, announcing that he was leaving town with her. Without her opinion of course. But his brother, Elijah, had saved her of another one of Klaus' childish temper tantrum. _Elijah. _The noble one.

Rebekah had become sort of her friend since she had appeared on the front door of the house, claiming to be looking for Elijah. But it couldn't be compared with her brother. Elijah, since the first moment that put his eyes on her, had treated her like a true pregnant woman, and never doubted of her decisions. Also he saved her from numerous enemies of Klaus. If it were for Klaus, and she knew it, she wouldn't be alive. The only thing that worried the man that put her child there, was the baby. She discovered weeks ago his plans. Still she refused to take her baby's life. Besides from being a cruel move, she had fallen in love with her. If the baby was really a girl. "It won't last that much" a voice spoke from her behind. Of course she recognized his tone. Elijah. She turned and he was laying with his shoulder on the door frame. He had that deep look in his glowing eyes, and she blushed softly. The last thing she wanted was to let him realize of how much she needed him in that house, in that town, protecting her. She couldn't let herself stammer so she answered quickly before she could admire every perfect angle of his elegant and perfect face. "You get used to it after two months". He smiled a little bit. "My brother Klaus can be a little...unkempt for his manners. He still doesn't trust his own family". Hayley couldn't imagine having someone of her family stabbing another

in the back. Maybe it was because she never had a true family. Suddenly, she was unaware that her face had turned serious. She only realized it when Elijah changed his expression. He noticed. "What's wrong?". She turned around again and pressed her fingers into the cold marble balcony railing. "I can't imagine what it feels like to be watching your back in case that your own family tries to kill you". She wasn't refering to Klaus. And Elijah was aware of that. He had spent years, like Klaus, being afraid of his own father, not a year ago of his mother, and since he became a vampire, being stabbed one after another by Klaus. It was unreal. "You get used to it after two thousand years". He replied, miming the same reply that she answered a few minutes ago, trying to leave behind the tense conversation. He succeed. Hayley smiled and her eyes shone, transforming her pupils into a deep and beautiful blue sea. "We should go inside". His voice caressed her ear, and she knew that if she spinned, she would face him. But she couldn't do it. She was stuck in the place, feeling Elijah's breath on her tangled hair.

But a crash woke them up, and she felt Elijah leaving her side. She turned around and he wasn't there anymore but the wind. "Enough!" she heard him scream upstairs.

Cleaning the smile off her face, she went back inside, and she shut the doors. Although she didn't know that two eyes were staring at her through the weeds.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

The night had finally reached its cusp, and the moon was shining up high. Clouds were surrounding her pale light and darkness was everything that you could see that night. New Orleans still had its lights shining, but outside the city, in the Mikaelson's house, all there was was silence.

The intruder opened the back door easily. There was no sound, so the silhouette needed to be as silent as the night. The door closed softly. She was approaching.

Upstairs, Hayley had her eyes opened. How could she be still awake after midnight? She didn't feel nauseous, but some kind of feeling had woke her up two hours before. Frustrated and angry with her body, she hold her paunch, like she could hold the baby in her arms. It was an involuntary move that she had been doing since she discovered about her pregnancy. Just like a true mother. "Did she do that to you?" she wondered. She had never met her biological parents. And she didn't even know their names.

Dragging her feet to the hall, she began to walk. She needed to rest, but she had the whole day to be so bored and easily fall asleep. When she crossed Elijah's room all she could see through the half-open door was him, close-eyed and deepily asleep. _What are you doing? _screamed her mind. Getting away fastly, she reached the stairs. The kitchen. She used to go there when she didn't know what to do.

She laughed herself inside when she found her three minutes later in front of the fridge looking at the empty shelves of it. _Cling. _A sound. Hayley let her expressions fall down and her face paled. Slowly, she closed the fridge, and all the superficial light was gone. Dark. With only a step back, she reached the knives. Taking the largest one, she hold it with herself like her life was depending on it and took a silence deep breath. All she had known since she got on vampire's affaires was that it was never a great idea to ask if there was someone out there. And she also didn't want to know the answer.

Leaving the kitchen behind, she walked towards the living room. _Why had this house to be so enormous? _cursed inside.

All she didn't know was that the threaten was behind her. With a blinky move, the witch

trapped her, putting a suffocating black hood all over her head. She couldn't breathe. Making chocking noises, Hayley tried to get rid of the hood but two hands hold her tight around her waist. _The baby. _She raged and felt her bones scratching. Her eyes turned golden, but, of course, the witch knew it. Hayley at first didn't felt it. Suddenly, her face skin began to burden. _ACONITE. _She screamed.

Everything went slowly as her face felt like boiling water, firing her down. Her breathe wasn't pacing. She needed some air. Fast wind passed by her side, and she heard someone growling. The intruder's arms had left her. Scared, she touched the hood, burning her fingers, but toss it out of her head in five seconds. Watching again but with her breathing fasted up, she fell to the ground. The floor was going to hit her when gentle arms took her in flight and left her on the sofa. All she saw was...Klaus. "Don't move" said his deep voice, and he was gone again. Did he saved her? She had doubts. Who had pushed the witch back? Someone ran downstairs. Elijah. _Elijah. _Blinking furiously, he saw what was going on at the back door. Klaus. With some witch. Wait. Hayley knew her. She was working with Sophie Deveraux when they tried to force Klaus to stay in New Orleans. The eyes of the witch placed upon Hayley, and the girl frightened. Not because of the intruder, but because of the ragging fire burning up on Elijah's eyes. _What is that about? _It was only a second. And then he was standing behind the witch. Klaus was on the floor, shaking with pain. She was controlling her. Her powers. If she touched Elijah...but she didn't. Her body flew from in front of the pool to inside the house again. She was barely three metres away from Hayley. And she was decided to go after her. But Hayley didn't saw the dagger before. Moving up, she tried to stand on her feet, but she knew she was gonna fall...and she would be death in a minute. The witch rose from the ground and ran towards her. Preparing to fight, she felt a painful shake inside of her. _Not the baby! Not the baby! _The witch stopped. Hayley watched Elijah more furious than ever, behind her. With a fastened move, he ripped her heart off her chest with brutality. She let her lips pronunce a little surprise scream.

And he looked at her. All his anger, all his rage...was gone in less than ten seconds. And she saw deep in his eyes...Pain. Worry.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

He was standing there. Ashamed. Hayley didn't want to let him know she was as well. He saved her. Again. "A-are you alright?" he stammered. Elijah never stammered. "Yes, yes" she said quickly. All that was between them were a few steps and a dead body laying on their feet. But they were closer than ever. The look in his eyes was tracing her down and he was still painfuly furious. Hayley couldn't dare to take the first step towards the other. She was blocked.

A voice interrupted her thoughts and a blondie appeared behind his brother. "That bitch got inside the house. She must have used some kind of magic" complained Rebekah. She wasn't aware that they were looking at each other. She was too busy bringing it on the dead witch. "I'm pretty sure Klaus won't get rid of this one" said with a cold smile and then left upstairs, triumphant. She couldn't believe how surreal was that family. Except Elijah. _Elijah. _He wasn't staring at her anymore.

Passing over the woman, Hayley touched his clothed-arm and there was a gasp. "No one touches my family". That was a sudden answer to her warm touch. But he sounded away, until he turned to face her. "She didn't hurt you, did she?" Hayley shook her head and pointed the body. "What are we gonna do about this?" asked. "I'm going to visit Sophie Deveraux." that was an horrible plan. _No, you're not _she wanted to say. But she couldn't. He looked like he was gonna be stubborn about that, so she didn't dare to complain. Although her touch had calmed him.

When she woke up from her own mind, his dark eyes were staring at her. "You should rest, Hayley" his lips touched each other, pronuncing her name in a really sweet way. Trying to look away, she nodded. The surprise was he accompanied her.

The bed was warmed, or that's how she felt. She was ready to hold on tight to the sheets and let her mind float, trying to guess why Sophie Deveraux now was acting against her. _The baby. _And she would have, but Elijah sat down on the corner of the bed. She saw that he was sitting as far as possible from her. He looked overwhelmed, and Elijah had always managed to hide his emotions as best as he could. Not that night. "I won't let anyone touch the baby" but his words didn't actually mean that, and it was obvious. Klaus passed through the hallway at the speed of light with a dead body resting in his shoulders and suddenly a door stroke.

"What was that anyway?" said Hayley, trying to forget about what he had said, although it was impossible. He put his eyes on her and smiled a little bit. _He's relaxing _admitted her inside. "I'm gonna find out about that tomorrow, and meanwhile you'll be resting." she wanted to tell him how annoying he was. She was a werewolf, she was fine. The strange thing about that situation was that she was feeling alright, so the baby. "Klaus could" said her. He was about to lean...but at the last moment, he regretted it. She tried to hide the surprise in her expression, but she couldn't, and he noticed. Blushing, Hayley looked outside the window. "I was waiting for the right moment, and for the right one, to wear this jewel that belonged once to Mother. My mother." he handed her a beautiful, blue circular jewel. The size was, more or less, like a little pearl. It was crystal, and it was weak. It probably had a sentimental meaning behind. That's why she refused to accept it. "I can't take it, Elijah" he smiled when he heard his name on her lips, and his eyes were glowing. "You will" said sweetly "and you will because I am giving it you. In case I do never come back, and In case one day you decide to leave...this family" there was hurt in those words, and Hayley had to swallow the lump that had former on her throat. Elijah was still looking at her, but suddenly he was standing up, about to leave. "Elijah...I hope that day won't have to come". The last thing she saw from the Mikaelson man was his back and how he left the room, speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Without doubt, Elijah was standing in front of Sophie Deveraux. Unfortunately, the restaurant was full of people. He didn't need witnesses of what he was going to do. "I don't know what you're talking about" Elijah was unsure that she was telling the truth. So all that was left was thinking of last night..._Hayley..._And his rage rose, but he controlled himself. "I'm talking about the...discreet witch that got into my house, and tried to kill my family" he emphasized the word _my. _Sophie seemed confused, but he knew after months dealing with her, that she could be a great actress when she wanted to. "I certainly have no idea of what's going on". Now he was confused. But he wouldn't believe that. "Your coven, that's what going on" he mocked. Sophie looked angry after his comment, although she knew that having troubles with an Original meant inevitable death afterwards. "Do you and Klaus think that I would be stupid? To mess with an Original?" Elijah considered her words. "Then you won't worry about another witch of your coven gone. Everytime..." he approached to her "that someone puts an undiscreet hand on my family, and specially the baby, I'll make sure that their life won't last longer than that moment. And I don't care if we have a deal, or we do not. Am I clear?" he was intimidating, and even Sophie could have the Supreme power of her own coven, she was scared. "I'm not messing with anyone, and If one of my witches has decided to act by herself, then I'm OK with the consequences. But you do not want to mess with my whole coven at the same time". Elijah smiled, and laughed. Sort of. "I do not wish any harm to you, or to the coven. But another move, and you're dead." He didn't believe her.

Sophie was frustrated. When he left the restaurant a minute after, she left to the back door of her kitchen. Candles were lighted up on a wood little table, and an inscription was printed on it with what it seemed to be ink. She knew what to do.

"_Appraisanta Phresmatos Bensus Luins". _The chant was penetrating and every word stuck on her tongue like glue, lenghtening the whole phrase. Somewhere, a bond was being created, and Elijah's move, brought consequences.

Hayley wanted to think of what he said last night. He literally asked her to never leave the house. Although she said the truth, and she hoped that that day wouldn't have to arrive, what would she do after the baby were born? She didn't have family, and that was the closest thing to one she had ever had.

"Solved". _Elijah _she knew even before that she turned around to look at those emotional black eyes that caught her, or that smile drawn in his lips. It was fascinating. _Hayley, what are you thinking? _An inner voice warned her. "Guess you have another deal with her, don't you?" she asked shyly. He turn his head to one side, and then lifted his shoulders. "Sort of" that smile again. Hayley got inside the house, passing by his side, and feeling his abnormal warm. He was a vampire, she wasn't able to feel his heat. Was she? "Things are gonna be a lot better from now on" kind of promised Elijah. She glanced at him and left her expression poker-faced. "Things are gonna be better if you stop promising that". His eyes shone with embarassment, but he was so pleasant to feel that again.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Hayley went upstais, being followed by Elijah's elegant shadow. "What have you been doing this morning?" asked gently. She didn't reply for a second, thinking if it was a good idea to show him. "I've been looking for my parents" she avoided the shocked expression he made, and walked faster to the studio. "You've been doing, what?!" exclaimed him in need of a quick answer. He stopped. But she kept walking. "Since weeks ago that I thought that I finally would know who were my parents, and why Marcel killed them. But I didn't receive anything!" claimed her back. Elijah was raged, and he knew that it was because she was putting in danger unnecesarily. If she needed to look for dangerous information, he could have do it. Not she. "That's why that witch broke into our house?" she ignored the question. "Hayley?" nothing. "Hayley?! I can't protect you if you hiding things like this!"- "The thing is I don't need anyone protecting me!" shouted Hayley in return. Now she was turned around, facing him with anger. What right did he have to demand for answers when that was something so personal? And how did he have the right to ask those things after he almost rejected her after he healed from Klaus' bite? "How can you go like this after all you said to me? I ain't no afraid of Klaus, I know he won't put a hand on me even if he wants to!". Not only ache filled up Elijah's dark eyes, but surprise. And that was insulting. Now he was pretending, like he had been even before the witch's attack, to be okay with...with her? She couldn't take it no more, so she dumped him, leaving him standing there, astonished.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door of her bedroom. Elijah was trying to open the door, but the knob was trapped. "Hayley" he screamed her name with desperation behind the corpulent material of the door. She had been strong months before, but with the baby, all her strength, all her werewolf gifts,...had weakened. Elijah's strong predetermination broke the door, and made it flew away. And in a second, he was standing in front of her. He stepped forwards and only she could do was step backwards. But she wasn't scared at all. Not even when he abruptly took her hand with his cold-warm fingers that sent an electric buzz around them. And approached to her. His tender black-like-coal eyes were on her, and she couldn't get rid of them. Hers were centered on every single thin angle of Elijah's. There was something drawn on his eyes, and she exactly knew what. She had spent months waiting for that, but she didn't want

to admit it. If Klaus..._But Klaus isn't here_. If he found out...Hayley was already in that moment so the least thing she could do was close her eyes. She bit her lips and tried to not think of his glare, admiring her from a not-so-far distance. Only five centimetres less...Inevitable goosebumps came to her. There was no air, no breathe between them. No doors, no Klaus, nothing to stop them. The path was clear.

Elijah didn't think about it anymore. _Klaus, won't do that again to me. _But If Hayley..._he won't found out. _And he got nearer and nearer. Anticipation was growing inside of him, but he needed to make it great.

He didn't expect anything that happened afterwards his fingers caressed gently and sweetly Hayley's cheeks. And all happened so slowly.

Hayley opened her eyes, and what she saw in front of him was the same man, but differents thoughts: she heard every single scream, every killed innocence soul, the suffering from the ones that surrounded him,...Celeste. And her hand flew open, hitting Elijah's face with a stroke. It was the most awful sound that anyone ever heard, and it was the most painful feeling that Elijah had felt in his life. And it could be said that he didn't feel it. Shocked, he payed attention to Hayley's expression when he walked backwards. _Her eyes. _She was so furious...her eyes were golden. Terryifingly golden. His eyes were really open, and he felt lumps in his throat. What had he done wrong?

Hayley was so mad at him. She had seem him kill before, but never like she did with that flashbacks that came from nowhere. And, suddenly, at the speed of light...her feelins were gone like the wind, like Elijah.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

It was time for dinner, but any of them felt hungry. Even though, the table was already placed and everything was so beautifully put. But it didn't fit on the dark night, or in the house mood. Klaus was triumphant, smiling wildly, unfortunately for Rebekah, who had spent two hours, during Klaus' abscene of the house, to complain about how her plans had suddenly changed when Klaus had won that battle on Marcel's territory. Hayley, feeling extremely strange after her fight with Elijah, had listened to her, but she had blacked out after 30 minutes of conversation.

Elijah, still rigid, sat down on the chair. And he couldn't wait more, so he instantly raised his head. Hayley was looking at him, or more likely...dagging him through her eyes. She looked so upset, and her eyes were fire. He wouldn't get out of the table without getting burned. Maybe it was too late, and he didn't figure it out: maybe he burned when he put his eyes on her.

Trying to avoid that, he stayed shut. In front of him, Hayley was leg-crossed and with her eyes piercing him. She didn't know why, but she was doing that, in front of Klaus, who was feeling so triumphant, and Hayley couldn't remove her eyes from him. It was like she was under something so powerful that kept her centered on him. But the surprise was she was tore apart inside: from one side, she had the darkness that was warning the other part that Elijah was a monster and that felt more than angry with that _thing..._But the other part, the lowest, didn't know what was happening, and was asking: why that so suddenly?

"Well, feeling this awkward silence situation, I'm forced to raise my glass" Klaus stood up with his glass on one hand "and announce in front of my family, specially my unborn child" said pointing at Hayley's protuberant paunch "that finally I'm in control of our city. Anyone will be brave enough to put never again a hand on the baby". Elijah felt quite relieved, so Hayley. She took a deep breath, but someone was shouting at her that nothing was over...yet. Raising her eyes, she caught coal eyes tracking every move that her face made. _We've got to talk _pronunced his lips almost invisibly. She didn't feel it normal, and felt so...intimidated, so in danger. She didn't want to spend time with him, so she didn't nod.

Elijah was really, really confused. And, without knowing that someone like him, after 1000 years of existence without emotions, could feel pain again. _Celeste. _This felt more painful. No. He wouldn't let that happen again, and not with Hayley.

"I just can't believe that he has rubbed his triumph all over my face. Son of a bitch" Hayley was surprised of Rebekah's vocabulary. "What?! I met my mother, she wasn't Virgin Mary." Shocked, Hayley said 'good night' to Rebekah.

What she didn't saw was a shadow sat down on the sill of the window, who wildly turned his head to the door, like he was expecting her. Horror punched her chest so hard, that she closed the door of the bedroom when her body fell afterwards, but hit the wall instead. "What are you doing here?!" almost screamed impertinently Hayley. Elijah was waiting for an answer like that, but not with the tone that he expected. His surprise was even physical. "Hayley, I want to talk". "There's nothing I have to say to you". "I know, but let me explain.". "I won't. Get out of my bedroom, or I will call Klaus" that was a so-unexpected backstab that didn't feel good at all. And the surprise was that Hayley felt the same, but her mouth didn't shut. All she wanted to do, even though felt strange, was curl up in her bed, and don't let go of the sheets until noon. "You won't" he was unconditionally sure of what he was doing. He approached. In a second, Hayley was already moving towards the bed. Sitting down, she began to do things with her hands, to have an excuse to avoid his eyes, although she didn't feel the same way about them anymore. How could she have been so silly? "Why won't you stop trying to get rid of me, Hayley?" she almost jumped at the sound of her voice in those lips. "What have I do wrong? I'm not retracting from having wanted to kiss you. And I still do not". "That's disgusting" the words slipped from her lips, but she wasn't able to do anything. A part inside of her felt unpleasant in front of that...monster, but deeply all she could feel was a furrowed Hayley, with her eyes opened in shock. She felt sorry when she looked at him for the first time in a minute...oh, his glare. He felt out of place, and his eyes were blacking out. Somewhere inside of Hayley removed uncomfortable, but a single loud voice in her was being silenced by the terror that the first part of her now splitted-in-two soul was feeling. She didn't know how to react of the fact that a tear fell down from those dark eyes that once were placed on her with desire...and now...He was broken. But Hayley, as fast as she had regretted her words, ignored that. And she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Angriness. That was. That was was Elijah felt when Hayley stepped in the bathroom and spent three minutes in there, in silence. But didn't get out at any moment. He wanted to scream, but the sobs that made his chest rise up and fall down abruptly, making his shoulders shake, didn't let him do it. And he needed that so much. What had happened after, a day before, he had touched her cheeks so fondly? That felt wrong. _Or maybe someone doesn't belong to you. _His mind was too powerful that kept shouting at him horrible thoughts that he had never heard. And it was so awful. _Hayley doesn't want you. You've been a fool. She hates you. _The last one stabbed him so hard that he didn't realize he was scratching the floor too loudly. Someone opened the door, and Elijah fell to the floor, wishing to have never got back with Klaus to New Orleans.

"Elijah? Elijah?" when he opened his eyelashes all he wanted was a brunette girl, with a green-blue eyes checking him, aiming for an answer that he was OK...Destiny didn't love him that much. Rebekah, his little sister, was begging for an answer. And although from the outside could feel so awkward, he felt that he only needed to disappear. Maybe Rebekah was there to end his eternal and useless life of his.

He knew that that time didn't come when he felt that he was resting on his bed, and when his mind opened to the night before, he wanted to be dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

"I am leaving" he said. "You can't. Not because someone is in deyal of their feelings. Make her see she is wrong." replied Rebekah. She was desperate, and in refusal: she needed Elijah there, 'cause the last time that he went away, not even 20 seconds later she already had a dagger in her heart. That was kind of selfish, but she didn't care. Elijah had to stay. "Why you're acting so inmature?" she yelled at him, but he was packing his things, and putting them into a bag. Of course, Elijah wasn't staring at her at all, and didn't have the intention to. "How do I have to make you understand that since I've came back, I have already been daggered, I've been suffering, bited, and...?" _Hurt. _That was the word, but his sister didn't pronunce it out loud. "So what? We've dealed with a lot more. Elijah." she stopped him wrapping her hands around his arm. "You can't leave me with him here" now that Klaus had found out her betrayal to him, and since he didn't say or do anything about it, she was more scared than ever. "I'm sorry Bekah" he just answered.

When they went downstairs, Klaus was staring at them. "What are you doing dear brother with that bag all packed up?" he said, smiling and probably making fun of it. "I'm leaving" that wasn't what Klaus expected. He took his smile off his face and confronted Elijah in front of the door. "You can't". "Klaus...Let me go". "Don't you want what once had belonged to us, and now belongs to us? We have it back!". "No. You have it back" what an unpleasant reply of his. Klaus stepped away from the door, and Rebekah felt offensed instantly. "Are you gonna let him go like this?!". "It's his choice" answered Klaus ashamed. Although, they didn't consider that, what was hiding behind the door, would change things. When Elijah opened it, he dropped his bag and astonished, asked: "Celeste?"

He couldn't believe it. Celeste. _Celeste. _"What is going on?" said a voice behind him. Hayley was behind them, without seeing anything. Klaus was the one who opened his eyes, and regretted something. Something from the past. When Hayley passed through them, all she found was a black woman, brown eyes, and fitted under an informal dress.

_Oh my..._That was...that was the girl that she had seen on a flashback. It was one of the reasons why Klaus had impeded her to set off a relationship with Elijah. And she had to thank him. _What..._But the voice was shut up from the inside.

"Celeste" Elijah pronunced with a oh-so-known-for-Hayley tenderness in his voice. His eyes look out of place, and his chest was raising up fast. But a smile formed in his lips. _What is that about? Wasn't she dead? _Asked to herself inside. Hayley was so confused. "That can't be possible" shouted Klaus from the inside of the house, meanwhile Celeste, smiling like anything had happened stepped towards Elijah. "Yes, yes it is, Klaus Mikaelson". Something inside of Hayley writhed and she couldn't hide her glowing yellow eyes from the black girl. Like Celeste had heard her thoughts, turned her head in a fast way and stared at her deeply. And Hayley began to feel the burden. She screamed. There was something burning, stuck, in her. _The baby. _"Stop" Rebekah pushed Celeste backwards. The girl broke her stare and the blond helped Hayley to stand up. There was hate on Hayley's eyes while she passed by Celeste's side, but the other one was too busy...Was she kissing Elijah? _Gross. _Said one of her voices. An she instantly felt like she needed to rip her head off. What was she doing there? So that was thinking Klaus when he left, frustrated, to the studio, shutting the door behind him. "Sit" said strong Bekah. Hayley, against her odds, did and tried to stay quiet. That hadn't been a fab surprise. Celeste had died centuries ago, and now she was there...at their porch? That wasn't normal. Not even natural. _What is going on? _She didn't see that she had said that out loud. "That's what I thought when I found my brother scattered all around the floor. And crying" she emphasized the last word to cause Hayley uncomfortability. But she didn't succeed. "I don't think that's something of your business" Rebekah stood up, angry, although it also didn't have any effect on the other girl. "It is, my business, when my family is up in the air". "I don't have nothing to do with that". "Then why were you so worried to make sure that what happened, which you don't know anything about I assume, wasn't anything of my business?" Hayley didn't have anything left to say. So she began to feel...quite at the edge of angriness. "I know Elijah for centuries, more than you do, and I do well enough what has happened before even someone veteran in this...whole thing like you has told the entire story to me". "Then, there's nothing else to say" said with sarcasm Hayley, and tried to stood up, but Rebekah stopped her. "Not going anywhere. I don't know what hurt him, but I won't tolerate anything like this again. Have you been informed that, before the centuries-dead love of his had returned officially, he was aboutta leave?" that was an amazed face. And an insulting one. "So what? Better for us. I'm not staying in my bedroom anymore". Rebekah couldn't believe it. She was about to hit her so hard...but the heartbeats that she heard from a metre stopped her flying hand. "If _that thing _has decided to leave okay, but if he's staying

again...Celeste isn't coming with him" and Hayley flew away of that scene.


	8. Chapter 7 Part II

**VII. PART II**

It seemed a foggy day when Hayley got up in the morning, just to realize that she was already 4 months pregnant. It felt like yesterday she had that _accident_ with Klaus, that night...And her biggest mistake to date. She was feeling irrelevant there, and after a week having to hold all those disgusting moments between Elijah and Celeste.

Celeste was there to forgive Klaus (something that Hayley did not believe at first, and still didn't), and to restore her relationship with what had been the love of his life, or simply said: her last love. The cause of her death. It all looked like something so surreal, and Elijah was still shocked of her girlfriend's comeback. And now he could be with her. But...centuries separated from his feelings to her? How could that feel like though? It was nuts. It was Thanksgiving. _Ugh _shruged Hayley inside. It was her _un_favorite party of the year. Of course, she had no doubt that she would spent it alone...well, almost. Celeste and Elijah would be walking down the house over and over again, spreading their love...although Elijah didn't feel like that. It was all really weird...

The streets of New Orleans were decorated with a cheesy bunch of turkeys around every corner and in every _boutique_, every shop, everybody thanked clients. What was worrying Rebekah was, the fact that, almost the half of her family, was gone. Klaus? He would spend the whole day out of house, having fun with his new Impire. Elijah? Sharing all that sugar stuff that Rebekah always hated...and wanted. Hayley wasn't part of her plans, well, not _her_, but she was the cause why she was heading to the cemetery instead of trying to convince Marcel to spend the day below those setan sheets of his bed. What was going on with Hayley? How did she turned out to be so...nerving and against his brother? Bekah, since the moment she saw them together, knew that Hayley, once, adored him. Why did those feelings go away so suddenly? Anything made sense. Celeste's comeback? That was more intrigating.

"Of course" said to herself Rebekah when found out that three witches were standing upon a grave. "Well, if it isn't the only current _w_itch coven of New Orleans?" all those old women turned out to her, quite surprised, and quite angry for interrupting their session. Now that Marcel hadn't the power, they could do all the magic they could. _Wait a moment. _She opened her eyes widely and realized something. With invisible speed, she was behind the oldest woman of them all, and her hands were all over her neck.

"What did you do to Hayley?!" that was it, wasn't it? Sophie Deveraux appeared from inside the crowd. "Let her go" said angrily. But Rebekah refused to do that. She wasn't going without any answer. "I won't. What have you done to my family?". They had touched the baby. She had lied in front of Elijah. And her eyes expressed that. "We're not letting go neither. That baby won't be born, so will not Klaus' new empire.". "I will rip her throat out. What have you done to Hayley?!". "Nothing that your brother didn't messed up". "What did you say?!" she was too close, but Sophie seemed pretty sure of herself. She didn't realize how much of pissed off could be an Original. "You've heard so.". "Your bitch coven attacked us..." that witch. "Well, news for you all, Ding Dong The Witch is Dead!" smiled pleasantly Rebekah, but with furious glare in her eyes. "I won't let you go over our coven for something that your unnatural family has created inside that wolf girl." she was playing with fire, and like every witch all over the years of her natural life, she would burn. From skin to bone. And Rebekah would make sure of that. "What have you done?! Not asking AGAIN!" Rebekah said. Sophie raised her eyes to the sky and spelled something with her lips closed.

Hayley was downstairs when she encountered Elijah...alone. That couldn't be. "Are you finally leaving or not?" there was a bag on his feet, but he was sat down on the sofa. Hayley didn't feel like receiving an answer, so she waited. Didn't know why, but she felt like she needed the answer. And, above all, she was expecting him to go. "No." he replied with strong voice. In a sudden move, he was gone. He had stepped out of the house and the voice kept open. Thinking of something, Hayley began to walk to the back door. But she didn't make it. Without knowing the reason, the baby was growing up. "Oh...OH!" she yelled of pain. And fell to the floor.

"What have you done?!" demanded Rebekah. Sophie smiled. And with a fast move, and with her nails, the witch that she had been holding up, had her throat cut up. Rebekah moved, but didn't proceed to catch another one, because a terrible pain controlled her mind. Screaming, she fell to the floor. _They were controlling the baby. The BABY! _Rebekah was the first time that she felt that her family could restore, that could born again...And now they were taking it from them. Her hope faded away. But she wouldn't give up. She had spent 1000 years waiting for a moment like that, to feel like she belonged to somewhere, to a family, and they wouldn't take that from her. Raising up, she tried to move towards Sophie. She was resisting, but Bekah was immortal. She

wouldn't die on the intent. The invisible force was keeping her backwards, like who wants to step backwards of the danger. But that night wouldn't be those nights when Rebekah was the innocent, cutie girl that was blocked by her still-human feelings. She would fight for the right of her family. Moving to her side, distracing the powerful force and stepping away from it, she moved. Witch dead, beheaded. The other ones were distracted while she was trying to avoid all of their eyes from her. Eleven witches, wasn't that much for an Original like her. _Hayley. _She needed her help, and she would help her after some satisfaction. It was the third who received a bite from her and all the witch's skin was ripped off. The fourth, meanwhile Sophie was trying to watch her through the foogy, thunderlightning day, lost an arm and was hit by her own fist.

That was it. Hayley was yelling for help.

When Rebekah arrived, Hayley was on a king-sized bed. That couldn't be real. She was having the baby. The four-month baby. "Klaus! Elijah!" Bekah screamed. Of course, any of them were home. Just Celeste. She felt sick, but she was a strong woman, she needed to be the pillar Hayley needed to hold onto. She forgot everything that Hayley once did, and realized that maybe everything that happened between Hayley and Elijah was part of the coven. They had been preparing that for months, alongside Tyler's hybrids, but they failed, so Sophie needed the help of more witches. And it wasn't a surprise now they were trying to kill the baby for...what? Fourth time? They wouldn't do anything reckless if they knew what was good for them. They had already experienced the death of her partners.

Hayley was covered in heavy sweat, and her dress was soaked with it. "Push" it was all that Rebekah had learned all over the years. If Hayley needed to heal, Rebekah would heal her with her blood. The baby was close. But Bekah saw that Hayley's paunch had growned up consideraly. "Breathe calmly...". "I CAN'T!". "Yes you can. Everything will be alright. Do you hear me Hayley? No one, not even the baby, would separate this family. There's nothing left but this to take it away from me" Hayley felt something slipping out of her...It was her dark side. It couldn't be. _It can't be. _Her feelings, everything that she had felted for Elijah since a week ago, since he touched her...and she messed up. "What is happening?!". "The witches are provoking this". Like a light bulb, her brain finally got rid of her dark feelings and suddenly came up with the truth. _They controlled you, and the baby. Everything that was inside of you made you tear away from Elijah...for what? What was the point?_

Three pushes later, she felt the baby already on his way. And it felt unbearable. "I can't!". "Yes you can Hayley! You've been through worst!" shouted at reply Rebekah. "I see him!" said Rebekah with entusiasm. Hayley smiling, had to make that quick smile disappear when something, or more likely, someone killed Rebekah, breaking her neck. _Celeste. _"No...No!NO! NO!". The pain lifted her away and something was coming out of her. The baby was being born. "Please nO!NO!NO!" she screamed, writhing with suffer. Feeling exhausted, but not giving up, she raised her head, just to see how Celeste was rocking the baby in her arms. But Hayley couldn't see his face. With a smile that meant no good, Celeste silenced her with a fast move. "No...NO! MY BABY! NO!" yelled Hayley.

Celeste was taking the baby away from her. That was the witches plan. _They raised Celeste again just to take Elijah away, so he couldn't protect you, and that's why they made you feel that way. And then...they prepared for Celeste to steal my baby...but they were running out of time. _My baby. And Hayley closed her eyes, releasing her pain and suffering, and didn't open her eyes for a long time, without being able to pursue the one that took her baby, her first member of her first family, away from her.


	9. Chapter 8 & 9

**VIII**

A table flew across the room and Hayley woke up. Dizziness didn't let her think correctly, but only a few seconds were needed to remember everything. _Celeste. The baby. _It couldn't be real. It shouldn't be real. "The baby!" she sat on the bed, and realized how much blood she had lost during the birth. Instantly, Rebekah approached to her and tried to calm her. But it wasn't good enough. "My baby!" Klaus turned to Hayley and he looked so furious. Not with her. "I'll make them pay". "No you won't. They attacked me.". "I don't know if you don't understand it, or you're deaf, but they touched my family, _MY _family! They took my baby! And if you haven't discovered it yet, we're immortal, dear sister." And he left the room with a loud whistle through the wind of his left. "Where's Elijah?" asked Hayley unconsciently. Rebekah stared at her, and thought the same. They forgot Elijah. And they left at full speed.

"Elijah!" screamed Hayley. Now that her own personality was back, and no one had her feelings controlled, she felt that it was stupid to keep hiding her desperation at the moment. "I'm going to check the stable" the other girl nodded in response, and the other one made her way towards the stable.

Hayley was about to shout his name again, but a voice interrupted her from the stable. "Hayley!". She ran as fast as she could to Rebekah who was hiding behind the only horse that they had at the Mikaelson residence. She was kneeling by Elijah's side, who was laying on the wood square fence that trapped horses in there. But he was unconscious. "Oh my God". Everything couldn't go worse, he had a dagger stuck in his heart. "Don't worry, he will be fine." with a push backwards, the sharped knife was out of his chest. Like magic, Elijah opened his eyes, and the first that he saw was Hayley. "Where's the baby?!" he stood up in seconds. And he was looking around him. "It was...". "Celeste, we know" interrupted Rebekah. "I'm so sorry" couldn't wait to apologize Hayley. His dark eyes pointed at her with rapidity and she felt like he was gonna dump her...Like she did to him. "It wasn't her fault. I've told her. Celeste was reborn by that bitches coven just to maintain us busy while she was driving you away from her...to leave her without protection so they could take the baby". "We have to find the baby before they do something" answered Elijah, poker-faced. Hayley didn't know what to think.

Klaus stepped in the cemetery with predisposition. He was gonna exterminate the whole coven. He was in charge there, and there were rules that had been broken there. "Where's the baby?!" five bodies were laying down on a grave, all of them so quiet. Sophie wasn't standing between those witches and Klaus had rage all over his cold face. No one was gonna get out alive of there. "I won't repeat again. Where's the baby?" they raised their hands to him. He had time to fly towards the closest mausoleum roof. "Not repeating" with sudden angry, he made all the dead bodies flew towards the forest, where they would get lost by themselves. But he didn't expect to be thrown backwards with the power of six witches. And he remained up in the air by them. He couldn't move. "_Amanta mortem phresmatos reencarnata" _the chant was being repeated, and Klaus pacience was driving him nuts. "I'm gonna kill you all! I swear for my family that you won't get out ALIVE OF THIS ONE!". "Then make sure you repeat it in front of your family" a wind began to surround them and somewhere, near the Mikaelson house was rising up. Kol examined everything that was surrounding him before stepping out of his coffin and make his bones rustle. "Oh, this is just the beginning big brother".

**IX**

"Klaus has left. I'm calling him right now" said Rebekah, and went to the living room. It was an awkward situation, but Hayley had to break the ice. "I'm so sorry, I...". "I knew there was something wrong in this. Celeste shouldn't have come back from the dead.". "I wasn't gonna say that". "I know. But this is not the time to talk about it. The baby is more important" that felt like a knockdown. "It wasn't me". "I suspected that too. Don't worry, there's nothing to blame you for. Those witches will have everything they deserve. I swear to God that they won't last 24 more hours." there was that icy and frightening tone in him that scared Hayley. And a lot of moments during that week passed through her mind. "No. I have to say sorry for everything that I've done to you in the last week. I should have known that there was something wrong of...". "I won't let you apologize for something that you haven't done, Hayley. We're okay...but the baby is not. And I'll make sure that those witches don't feel like they're okay anymore". And he followed Bekah's path. "Oh!" a voice shouted upstairs. Alarmed, Hayley made her way to the second floor. Elijah was astonished, blinking furiously, and Rebekah was hugging someone. "Elijah" said a low voice. "Kol..." he looked confused and he could barely

speak. "And that must be the little wolf our Niklaus has been doing experiments with, isn't she?" Hayley looked surprised, and she instantly felt uncomfortable in front of that guy. "Hayley, this is Kol. Kol Mikaelson" _that's Klaus little brother...Wasn't he dead? _She thought. Anyway, she stayed where she was. Kol smiled in a funny way and then passed by them, like he hadn't raised from the dead world minutes ago. "Where are you going?" . "I have unfinished business with my brother" and he stepped out of the house. "The baby" said Hayley, and in a moment, on a confusing and strange situation like that one, they followed Kol outside the house.

Klaus was ready to attack them when they lifted him back again on the floor, when a dark shadow was making its way to them three mausoleums away. "It can't be..." and in a blink, Kol Mikaelson was in front of Klaus' face, looking paler than normal. "Hi brother" the witches smiled, and vanished away, running for their lives. Not a minute had passed, when Elijah stepped in front of one of them and ripped her eyes off. "Next" the other ones were trying to stop him, but they only ended even worst then the one before.

"You did let me die in that replica of yours hands and now you're gonna pay for it!" was threatening Kol. "You chose to go chase after them!" replied Klaus with burning fire in his eyes. "Ah-ah...You shouldn't have let them kill me. And now...here's the price". Klaus flew across the cemetery.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

"Give up brother" exclaimed Kol, trying to hide his tire. He had been death for more than a year and now he was back, and fighting after 3 seconds of his reborn. It wasn't a good thing to do, and less smarter. Although, his pride, was pushing him to win that battle. It wasn't Klaus' fault, of course, but he didn't do anything in front of that, so, it could be said, it actually was his fault. Kol didn't want to admit it, but he won that dagger in his heart. He had burn in painful flames, catching fire, and now he was back...for revenge. There was a question in his mind: who had raised him up? The smart idea of those witches maybe could turn to be the worst. Elijah seemed very busy killing them off, so something had happened. _Family above all _had Kol heard say from Elijah's lips more than once. And he was okay with him, not with Klaus. He gave up, ignoring Klaus' fury, and went towards the next witch.

In a minute, they were all fading away with the blood splatters on every single, insignificant graves of the cemetery. "It's good to see you again, Elijah" replied Kol with his usual sarcasm but honesty in his voice. Elijah smiled in return. "So, they did rise me up...why?" asked Kol to anybody. Hayley wasn't shocked that Elijah's _evil _brother had returned, it was more like a disaster. Why were the witches rising up so many death people involving their family? There was something that didn't rule well there. "You came here to finish something...Do it!" screamed Klaus, still with anger in his veins. Kol knew all over the years that Klaus always wanted to feel the king pronuncing his triumph with a death or two, but that wouldn't happen as he thought. "You didn't kill me, and although you should need a dagger behind your back, or maybe two, I haven't returned here to waste my time." so he left with the team formed with Rebekah, Elijah and Hayley.

"I'm gonna find that baby" announced Klaus, somehow during their dinner. Anyone really said anything. They're stomaches were empty, but not of food. Not even blood-hunger was written in the Mikaelson's eyes. Kol had been updated with everything that happened during their "stay" there in New Orleans. Although having none sympathy towards Hayley or the new born, he had claimed to want to be part of the plan. "I'm coming" said Hayley. "You're staying, little wolf". _Does he think I'm twelve or what? _"I'm

a werewolf, and a grown woman. Not even pregnant, how can't I come with you?!" she replied furiously. Klaus was being quite sexist. "I'm not saying it because you're the girl, or the werewolf...It's because you're the weak" Wow. That was cheap shot. "Do you really believe that I'm staying here without knowing anything about my baby. MY baby? I think you're absolutely stupid if you think I'm going to do that.". "Actually you'll need help for that. And Elijah has offered to stay here, meanwhile I'm leaving with Rebekah" Rebekah smiled from the other side of the table, but in her eyes there was an apology. Too pridely, she ignored that, and frustrated she stood up. "This is unfair. It may be our baby, but it's MY baby. You don't even care about him" another cheap shot. Klaus didn't look pleased with that answer so he got serious and, with a thud tone, he talked. "You're staying here, and Elijah can be your nanny during the 24 hours of the day. You choose: a supernanny every minute pendant of you, or you promise you'll be mature enough to not escape? It's up to you, werewolfie". Hayley didn't know what to do, they were putting her so down she was almost on the floor. "Hayley, you have to understand that both you and me care about too much for the baby, and everything that's put in front of us can be used as a weapon. Our eager to find him makes us weak. I've decided to stay to protect the house". _Not the house for sure _finally her normal voice replied to her in her mind. "Alright" Klaus sighed in relief. It was so insulting.

12:00 PM. Rebekah and Klaus had left three hours before. Sophie Deveraux had left town for some days (for personal issues her boss said in the restaurant), so they were tracking her down. She had to have the baby for sure.

"What are you reading?" asked Elijah. They were side to side in the sofa, so the fireplace was set in front of them, burning with high flames. The warm touch of every spark was so family heartfelt. Her breathe increased when she heard that voice besides her. "Nothing." _This is the time. _"Look, Elijah...I didn't mean to harm you or even..." he looked so annoyed, but she needed to apologize. "Why is It that you're so stubborn with apologizing when you know it hadn't been your fault?!" she was quite close to him, but distance wasn't a problem for neither of them. "Because I never wanted to hurt you, and what I did to you...". "I've been hurt before, and you aren't the first..." he was feeling too ashamed to be about to say it that he stopped, but Hayley already got the phrase. "No, you haven't. I talked to your sister, and even though I was kind of charmed by those moments, I had never seen her so mad at anyone. I'm sorry Elijah". "I won't listen to you if you repeat that again". "I'm sorry" that felt honest, but funny. Elijah took the dare

and pretended not to listen to her. _He looks so cute._The yellow neon lights of the fire were glowing so bright that every color defined Elijah's face better, even than Hayley's point of view. And she had learned that face by memory. "Okay. You get to over it. Those...witches came after you, and I won't blame that they did a great job". "I can't, just, forget it...". "I've already done, just in case you haven't already saw it". It seemed so stupid to let those air particles fly between them when there were only ten centimetres separating each other from the other one. Just when their lips were about to touch, a heavy sensation passed through Hayley's chest and...


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

"What's up family?" interrupted the scene Kol. Hayley tried to act indifferent, but it was Elijah who pissed off. They had been so close... "What do you want Kol?!" answered impertinently. Hayley and Kol, both shocked, looked at each other and the girl flushed so hardly her cheeks burned her. "I just came to spend some time. But now that I know that coming back hasn't served for anything, I'm leaving" said acting as a victim with sarcasm. _What?! That interruption for nothing. _Elijah knew how Kol was. And when he turned to see Hayley, only Elijah was staring at her. She looked to embarassed to say or do anything but count the floor's tiles. In his eyes there was hunger, not exactly for blood. His bright eyes had turned so coal-like, but even darker, and when Hayley captured them in a glare, she got impressed by how sweet his expression was. Her heart began to beat faster. "I think it's time to go to sleep" said Hayley to break the tension. Standing up, she was followed upstairs by Elijah.

Before closing herself in the bedroom, she spinned around and got face to face with him. Of course, the look in his eyes was asking for her to do something. And he was as cute as a puppy waiting for something. His hands were close to his body, but his fists were closed. He wanted to touch her, and Hayley could feel that, but she knew that he was resisting because he didn't want to ruin it again..."It wasn't me" said Hayley. She wanted to ask for him to touch her, but that would sound ridiculous and maybe he would say no..._You stupid. He's resisting so much and you think he will say no? _She shut her inner voice and tried to unlock his facial expression. What was he thinking about? "I think it's better if you go to sleep". _He doesn't mean it. _Of course he didn't. It was quite obvious. He wanted to know If she would stay there, three minutes, an hour, two...It didn't matter. She had to stay to prove that she wasn't going anywhere. "Promise me you won't go after Klaus, or you won't escape" even in the closed hallway of the second floor, he approached. His chest was rising up and down constantly, even though he didn't have to breathe to live, and there were only three centimetres left. His nose was so close to hers. And his perfume, his _natural _perfume, smelled celestially. She let herself close her eyes for a second and try to memorize the smell, if someday he left. "I...promise" she almost stammered, and if she would have done, it would have been so awkard for both. "Let me trust you" his voice was acting funny, but his dark vocals were...provocative.

_Is he flirting with me? _It sounded so. With Klaus out of town, and Rebekah out of sight, it was so easy for him to be just as he wanted with her. Hayley wouldn't stop him.

"You can. Or you can't" she decided to attack back. He was so amused, although there wasn't that smile on his face. His eyes were dancing in the dark. Failing, she tried not to smile in answer. If he got close a little bit more..."Come on. Get inside". Frustrated and interrupted so abrutly, she got inside, and when she was about to close the door, his slender shadow got into the room. Surprised, he turned to the sofa below the window. "I'm staying". Without saying a word, and trying to shut down her mind, which was going crazy, she got into her bed and wrapped herself in the white sheets. It was so cold. _No _responded her voice when her dark mind tried to cohesione herself to ask him if he would lay with her. "Good night Hayley" he said warmly. She stopped her mind from speaking, and her heart answered with the same tone: "Good night Elijah". Her passionate side was begging her to let her mouth open and ask him to sleep together with her, but there was something that kept her from doing that. She didn't want to sound like an immature child, and she already knew that Elijah had forbid himself to even...make the first step because of his fear of losing her in Klaus' claws now that she hadn't the baby. _But Klaus isn't here. _Maybe. But she wouldn't risk to ask him. He was in the room, that was a lot, and she wouldn't ruin it asking him that and making him go.

Waking up from her minute-long thought, she caught his eyes on her. It was so beautiful how the light came in with a prismatic effect, lightning all over his face and creating a miraculous focus on him. She could appreciate everything of him. That night any of them didn't want to close the eyes, but Hayley was the one who succumbed to sleep, getting asleep with the most tender look of Elijah's.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Unfortunately, Hayley woke up alone. She was feeling dizzy. It was the best night she had ever had. She slept like 10 hours ahead, and nothing disturbed her. No fights, no sounds, no attacks, no baby..._The baby. _Suddenly feeling energetic, she pretended to go downstairs, but a long-shaped shadow stopped her in the way and she collided with him. "I'm sorry, I am...". "It's actually my fault". Didn't know why, but Hayley had expected to be Kol...not Elijah. He was pretty serious and that was a bad sign. When he was in that mood, anything good could happen. "What's wrong? Have they found the baby?" he almost apologized with an expression. "I didn't mean to worry you. No news from Klaus or Rebekah. They still looking for Sophie and the whole coven." that was a disappointment. She knew of stubborn and angry Klaus could be, and that was a bonus for their search, but now she knew she had made illusions. _Not illusions. Hope _explained her voice. "Can we talk like...alone?"

**Flashback**

"What do you think you're doing? You know what Klaus will do to you, and she is unprotected right now." yelled Kol. It was the first time in a thousand years that Elijah had seen him worry about something. "I know it" he said at last. Of course he know it. He had spent days and days of the last months thinking of how the story was gonna end. Was it really worth it to keep making steps forward? Or maybe it was just a mistake? He barely didn't stand Celeste's death...He would kill himself before watching Hayley like that. Now she hadn't the baby, so she was worthless, pretty much, for Klaus. What would he do to her if he came back with the baby in his arms? Kill her? Elijah wouldn't let him. "You don't know it. I've never seen one of your discussions in my human form, but I've spent a lot of time bored out there in that World without knowing what to do, and I always came up to your side just to see how things were going. I've seen you devastated and Klaus angry enough to know how this will end. He doesn't stand people taking away his things" that, somehow, pissed Elijah so off. But deep inside, he knew it was kind of right. "She isn't his" there was something that he wanted to say, but his lips didn't stand the fury that he was feeling. He was his brother, but Klaus didn't have any patience on those who stealed from him something his. "She doesn't belong to anyone, and she isn't of anyone." Kol made an innocent gesture. "I know. But he doesn't. So you better clear your hands off her...or there is no family." and Kol went to sleep, leaving him behind.

The window couldn't calm him or he couldn't lean on it, expecting that it would help him to realize what was better to do.

The answer was clear, and only a word came into his mind before returning to her bedroom, where she was already sleep: _selfish._

**End Flashback**

"I'm not letting Klaus get to you" he began. "Are you saying I should escape?" asked Hayley, a little confused. She was barely all waken up and he was already digging deep into his mind. "No. I'm saying we shouldn't stay together". _Oh, here's that _she knew what he was thinking. "He's not here" she didn't want to say anything else. It was too awkard for her, and she had never been on a situation like that before. It wasn't easy to say out loud that. "But he will figure it out". _Why is he being so negative about everything right now? Has his younger brother Kol said something about it? _Hayley already knew that they weren't hiding anything from anyone, and it was so frustrating that Elijah was talking about not letting Klaus discover...that when it was impossible for them to keep their eyes apart from the other's. And Klaus wasn't stupid, that was for sure. If he had the feeling to kill her just to teach Elijah a lesson, couldn't he have done it many months ago? "Why are you being like that right now?" she just spitted out the question like it was venon. He didn't notice. "Klaus has found out several times every...woman I have...". "But he already knows! Why you're being so stubborn with denying that...?" she couldn't finish it without screaming too loud. "I am not going to be selfish. And less I'm going to hurt you." it would have felt different the night before, but he was another Elijah, a different one, the night before. So all that was written in the words that he said, was rejection. Of course, she should have known. "You're giving up to something that has been exposed for months in front of him, and he has realized it and lived with it without a word. You're coming up with this for some reason that I may understand, or maybe not, but this is the most coward thing I have ever seen to do. You want to protect me? That's fine. But this is not the most intelligent thing you've done so far." she passed by him, a very still Elijah, without looking him in the eyes. "Do you really want to protect me? You'll do it in the background far away." anyone could see each others' face...and they would never know what the other was expressing. "If Klaus had to kill me, shouldn't he have done it already?". And there was a shatter inside one of them, while their paths drifted away from the other's.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

There was tension during lunch. It wasn't something they didn't expect, so it was easier to pretend that any of them was really with his feet on the Earth. Elijah tried to catch Hayley's attention, and he wasn't giving up. By the other side, Kol was feeling a little bit uncomfortable with the situation he actually created. But there was no such thing as pride. Of course, he wouldn't say anything during the whole lunch. When he stood up and left to the outside of the house, Hayley didn't want to stay, so she tried to leave as faster as she could. She wouldn't make even three metres before Elijah stopped her. "Let me go please" she said. She at least had expected to have him angry for days...even for weeks, and although it would have been devastating, she would have felt much confident by then. And now she was pretty much indefensed in front of that long shadow of his and probably trapped in his begging stare. It hurted, so she lowed her head. "I won't. You have to listen to me Hayley" said Elijah. Just right in the moment, a phone rang and instantly, Hayley picked it up. Perfect. "Klaus?...Have you found...Are they? Is he OK?..." she sighed. Elijah was feeling those tricky nervous butterflies flying inside of him and dancing around his belly. Had they found the baby? "Alright. We'll wait for you then." she hang. "They're fine. They have already tracked them down, and they're in North Caroline. I am...". "You're not going" it was almost impossible what he had done. He had read her mind. Or maybe he just finished the phrase. "Oh, yes I am" and she moved, passing by him. With no success. Rapidly, he took her arm and made her stay where she was. "I will follow you every 24 hours. If you dare to escape, do not doubt that I will catch you.". "Return me my arm!" she shouted. He was showing her his back so she didn't know what face he was wearing, but in front, he looked angry. More than angry: furious. He let go of her arm and saw her go upstairs. It was his fault. He could have taken advantatge of the fact that Klaus would be gone to be with her, and she was only tearing her apart. _Great job. _

Night had fallen down on New Orleans. It was so difficult for Hayley to think properly when, somewhere over North Caroline, there was a bitch coven with the baby. And Klaus and Rebekah were so close to them...She wanted them to get back. But there was only a way to make sure it happened.

Hallway? Empty. Probably it wasn't a great idea if the stairs rustled. The window. Out there would be so cold and windy that she took her jacket. Of course, the bag was already made. She had been hiding it all day from Elijah. It was better that way. She didn't want to check if he was asleep. That would be an epic fail for her plan.

Feeling like a sneaky teenager, she escaped by the window. No doors opened, no surprised, curtains on his bedroom closed...Everything looked so great. "Okay Hayley. Now you'll need to recover your werewolf abilities." she was standing ten feet tall of the ground. It wasn't at all a good idea. But a long distance like that wouldn't separate her from her baby. He was out there, unprotected, and in those witches' claws. And she jumped, feeling the wind in her hand, drifting through the waves of every curl. She would have felt the floor beneath the heels of her feet. But no.

She fell on Elijah's arms. _How does he even discovered I would be there?_ Oh, his stare. That was the scariest thing he had ever done. With a quick step, they were already inside, door-closed. He wasn't at all pleased of her escape plan. Anyone said anything for, what it felt like, ages, until Elijah broke the ice. "I think it's obvious what you were trying to do. Now let me get this straight. You want me all over you during every whole day until they return? I can't protect you!" it felt more like he was blaming himself than herself. And that was even worst than If he had blamed it on Hayley. Elijah was looking so vulnerable...She had never seen him like that. He actually was feeling like he couldn't protect you, and although she wanted to calm him, she needed to look for the baby. "I'm not arguing about that. I am leaving to North Caroline.". "If I have to gag you, I will. But I will never let you go out there with Sophie Deveraux and her coven behind our backs. Better the baby than you." yellow eyes, and Hayley was already upon Elijah. He didn't see it coming. What intended to sound sweet for him, it sounded monstruous from Hayley. How could he put her in front of the baby like that? Her claws ripped his T-shirt pyjamas with an awful sound coming from his mouth. He wouldn't hit her. And he didn't want to. He would rather die than hurting her. "Hayley, STOP!" he demanded. She was using her force to get to the door, but if she had to confront him at first, she would. Jumping from the sofa, she threw her legs towards Elijah, and he only took them and left her hanging. But she was stronger and kicked him on his chest. The scartches burned, but they would disappear soon. Reaching the door, she collided with his pale figure. Anxious and probably more than impatient, she began to scratch him. It hurted, but not as much as her behavior towards him. "Hayley stop...Hayley." his voice was fading. Blood was running down his chest, and his shirt was broken horizontally.

She didn't realize it until she heard that sweet voice that she knew by memory. That weak, broken voice of Elijah's...And he was on the floor. "Oh my god. Elijah? Elijah!"


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

It wasn't a surprise that he was fine. It was the fact that she attacked him. _Attacked _him. How did they come at this point? "I'm sorry" she checked his expression instead of his chest. She wanted to know if he would be angry, or hurt. "I'm fine" he said with a broken voice. Clearly, everything was slipping out of her fingers. She didn't want to, but she began to sobber. Astonished, Elijah let his heart broke in pieces. It was the first time in horrible months of pregnancy and Klaus' bad treatments, that he had seen her cry. And he didn't want to experience that again. He needed to hug her, he needed to calm her but..._Damn Klaus. _And his arms were holding her, lifting their bodies up. It wasn't enough and Hayley fell on his gentle arms, embracing him. The smell of her hair was unbelievably tender and it caressed his nose. For a moment, his eyes turned darker and blood veins pronunced below his eyes. He was hungry. _It's her. Hayley. _And everything was gone. _What was that about? _Her cries didn't make it softer for him, and he was so desperate to make her stop. He couldn't bare it. But he had to be strong. He would kill everyone, including Klaus, who made her cry for the first time in 5 months. Everyone would pay for it. Even Kol. "Hayley" whispered his lips. She let it all go, and for minutes, they stood there until every tear had fallen down. Breathing a little faster, she tried to recover herself, and she wanted to apologize, but his eyes were begging her not to. This looked familiar, so familiar, but it wasn't the right time. Although it was no crime to let her go for a minute... "Let's go." he said, and they were already outside the house again...in pyjamas. "Where are we going?". "There's a place I knew long time ago, and I hope it still remains."

The land was beautifully cared, and in the pale moonlight of winter, the water of the lake was shining as if every tiny piece of star was a bright diamond stuck in the sky. Oaks were delimitating the sand were the water died. And they had gorgeous tiny vines hanging from them, with green pearls on it. The circular zone was surrounding the mountains that expanded on the horizon a few kilometres away New Orleans. There was a soft smell that touched her since she put her feet in that place, and she knew it was an unknown smell. What could it be? Peace was written in every wave of the round lake exposed in front of them. It felt like Adam's and Eve's Garden, although anyone had never seen it.

Elijah offered his hand to hers. Wanting to impress him, Hayley rejected it and escalated the big oak with a quick move. He was smiling metres below, and with a triumphant jump he was already by her side. Although the leaves didn't let them watch the whole landscape, Hayley could guess what was in front of them. With a little snow help, that place would look like Heaven.

"This is a place I used to pass time in when Klaus had killed..." Oh, personal Elijah. She should get used to his mood changes, and even after she had almost killed him, sort of, he was there, being generous. _Celeste _was the word missing, but neither of them wanted to pronunce it. _That bitch _thought Hayley instantly. The one who had taken the baby and flew away. And left no one to protect her. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me about that". "I've never shared this kind of things, not even with my family..." with a quick response to what he said, Elijah replied to himself. "Well, what family? I thought that this baby was gonna bring peace to our family once was born, but it's tearing us up.". "Maybe we could leave with the baby" _It isn't that easy _said his look. _Let's try _answered her with the eyes. Elijah refused to it with a head move. Frustrated, Hayley didn't speak once more for a long half hour. The night was getting cooler and the feeling that her fingers were getting frozen, it wasn't an impression of the darkness. "Elijah" she barely could say. She didn't figure it out that he was paying attention to her face since she didn't reply 30 minutes before. Now he was so worried by her vocals. "You're getting cold. Maybe we should return" it hadn't been a great idea to get outside. "If you fall in that state, I can assume the worst will happen" and he took her in his arms. Trying not to look at him directly, and failing, Elijah jumped off the tree and in a moment, but with a hard hit, they landed on the grass.

While he was moving, there was a need in her to tell him that she was fine and that she could walk, but he wanted to carry her for the rest of the way. It was only a kilometre away from the big mansion that Elijah approached his lips to her freezing fingers and began to blow. His breath on her was the most intimate thing he had done during the last months, and although he was cold as ice, his heart was bombing warm air through his breath, and soon, she was warming up.

When they arrived, it seemed like Elijah gasped. By the time they were upstairs, Hayley felt quite dizzy. She didn't sleep well last night, and now she was waken up after midnight. Tireness could her and meanwhile Elijah was walking to her room, she was falling asleep.

He was about to leave after protecting her body with the sheets of her white bed, but a hand interrupted him. "No" whispered Hayley. Wait. She was asking him to stay? Indeed. Elijah closed the door with slowness and got back to the bed. Laying besides her, he let his arms surround her, and in a moment, the sheets had them covered, and the sky finally had a rest. The world had stopped.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

When Hayley opened her eyes in the morning, she couldn't believe the scene she had in front of her face. Or, more likely, who was in front of her. Elijah had his left arm over her shoulders and his face was just centimetres away from hers. It could have been intimidating with someone else, but that felt...right. And now Klaus was far away, so she could take a chance. It was so risky to be living with the other evil brother, but she didn't care. Everything was going on so peacefully...if it weren't for the baby. Somehow, her body felt like she was better without him...And that also didn't feel right. Why was she feeling that way? Maybe because Elijah was far more interesting? _HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT HAYLEY?! _Her mother maybe had thought that way before leaving her...Oh-oh. That was so wrong. "Good morning" a rough and cold breathe lifted her out of that dream. She didn't figure out that her eyes were stuck on his lips for more than a minute. _Checking his expression..._Nothing to worry about. He was smiling. It was luck that she didn't faint there, in his sweet embrace. "Good morning" far more was hidden in her words, and she did want to say something, but her throat felt closed. She was beginning to feel so nervous...He noticed. And he smiled. _Stop smiling _wanted her lips to say. And if she did what her heart was asking for... "Isn't it a great way to wake up?" blushed, she tried to move. Of course, he had her trapped in a tender jail. And it was clear also that she didn't want to escape. "If you say so." she needed that ingredient to make him flush hard and then smile more widely. If it weren't for the rough times there, New Orleans would be the best place Hayley had stayed on. The mansion was super big, enormous, and it would be a great place for the baby. And then there was Elijah...Although she wanted to have more news on those bitches/witches, it was more important to enjoy the moment. Maybe tomorrow they'd be dead. With Klaus getting them onto a quicksand constantly, it wouldn't be a surprise for anyone. "I wonder what my brother and sister will be doing by now" Hayley never had anyone sleeping with her without...You know. Not even her adopting family had cared for her as much as he did. It was quite strange...but made her feel less useless than usually. Her place maybe belonged to that family. Klaus would stay wherever the baby headed ergo she couldn't leave New Orleans. Her mother had been a less-caring one and she wouldn't let herself do that to her baby. There was that doubt in between her hands telling her to look for her family, but whenever she tried to do that, she blocked at some point.

Probably the least she wanted to know it was if they had left her...or someone forced them to stay away from her, like Klaus had tried to do to her even before the baby had born. No. The truth was just a way to hurt, but a better to make things clear. "A dollar for your thoughts?" she had heard that phrase long time ago, and found it tacky. Clearly, it sounded better coming from his lips. She felt like a fire flame. Sheets were covering them but the heat was rising. Their bodies were almost touching, and her head was closer to his, alongside with her right hand on his chest. When she found out, she managed to try to retire it. She should have expected his frozen touch, begging her with only a soft caress treat with his fingers on her palm. It was a sudden gesture, that made her heart raise her normal heartbeat. "No" didn't know why, but Hayley felt that was the sweetest thing he had said. She cleared her throat but he ignored it and kept staring at her with that warm look. "I should call Klaus" that's what it needed the situation to be broken. Letting his glare stay in her, she picked up the mobile. With a quick type, she had already its earphone on her ear. In the third tone, a tough voice answered.

"Hayley..." the voice was breathing loudly and fast. Something was, by instinct, going wrong. "Rebekah?" she recognized, alarming Elijah by the tone she used. She couldn't help it thought. "What's going on? Have you found him?". "The witches...I don't know where is Klaus...No one's here...I am..." there was that buzzing sound when a phone comes off. But she didn't hang. What was going wrong there? "Bekah? Rebekah?!" screamed Hayley through the phone. Of course, finally she hung. "What is it?" asked Elijah, finally out of his dizziness. "It's Klaus. He has disappeared, and that doesn't smell good. Rebekah hasn't answered after I called her for the third time, so they're in trouble.". "We gotta go" it was a surprise that he hadn't included her out of the plan. _He doesn't feel like leaving you unprotected and out of his sight...and side. _She should have expected that. But now there was hunger, of blood. In both of them. Hayley wanted to slaughter every one of them, one after another. And Elijah was looking far more furious. And he was scarier than the one before. With a jump, he was out of the bed, and 30 minutes later, there weren't explanations to make, or people to convince. Kol was leaving with them at such full speed, and the massacre was about to happen in a place near North Carolina.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

They arrived in North Carolina just in a few hours by car. Hayley was so pendant about everything that was happening around her, because she was getting into battlefield, and it wouldn't be a great idea to leave everything behind without even looking at it for a last time. It was a depriment feeling, and a noisy one thought, but it was what she had in mind. And it needed to be in her mind. Her baby was out there, and the father of his probably got in trouble and got himself trapped somewhere that only his wonderful brother could take him out.

She couldn't believe how a good person Elijah could be. His brother had stabbed him, bite him, killed his women, and made his life impossible for more than a thousand years...And still he was going to rescue him, instead of letting him die? Wow.

The thing that she didn't understand was why Kol had participed in there. Of course maybe he wanted to kill for pleasure, and get himself in more troubles than he, as Elijah told her, got into before "dying". If they killed the whole coven...Celeste and Kol would return to their graves? It was a fast thought, but it was enough to keep her busy thinking of all the good and the bad that was behind their plan. Thought, she wasn't ready when they got into the large tenebrous forest of Carolina.

"Where are we heading now?" Elijah was the one with the compass. "I think probably we should go north". Ironic: North-Carolina. Hayley was walking side by side with Kol, and it was a weird feeling to have someone so strange to you in so close touch. Elijah was in front of them leading the way without listening to anything but to his heartbeats and his inner "trust". "Little wolfie, you got into a great big trouble, haven't you?" he asked. It was unusual to listen that voice so look alike with...him that she didn't know what to answer, even if she knew the response. "Amm...I have never had a family before, so this is the closest thing to it. Maybe it could be my best mistake yet." she expressed her mind into words. Kol listened and she felt like he was thinking about something. Of course, he found it so strange that a girl like her could be totally comfortable with the situation that was going on. And then his eyes brightened for a second. "It's because of him, isn't it?" Elijah was walking-running somehow, and he was so into the map and his desperation following him, that probably he wouldn't hear a thing. So she spoke.

"If it were, is it something of your business?" she replied. He was pretty astonished of his answer. And his face was like saying "Don't you know who I am?!" but his smile deleted him all the scary parts of his deep looks. "I know it's any of my business, but I'm related to this because of your...'business' with my brother, so yes. It's something of my business when it comes to family." _They all think the same but in different ways _agreed Hayley to her mind. They all had said the same in the last months, so it wasn't a surprise now that Kol was part of the family. They had the same purpose but executed with different ways. "Yes. I'm staying because of him. And if you haven't got enough, maybe I should...". "It's right here!" said Elijah, and all the voices of them surrounding the forest stopped. The coven's hidding place was somewhere near, and they needed to be quiet. The night was falling in the blur and the twilight would come first. And then...they would attack. But they had to find them first. "Okay. Now everybody quiet. Even if you see the witches, don't say anything. Just look at me. Have I been clear?" he asked to both of them. They nodded at the same time, and then Kol, more enthusiastic than ever, passed by Elijah. Lifting his eyebrows, Elijah let Hayley go first. Without knowing why, and more embarassed than ever, Hayley blushed. And when they touched their shoulders to keep walking, he said "We've got to talk". And he was smiling.

"It's not anything of my brother's business" began to talk Elijah in a certain point of the walk. They had spent an hour or so looking for them, and the silence got them tired. All the trees looked the same, and all the animals seemed to be gone. So gone. But their little witch circle coven wasn't around there. Kol was starving of death, and he needed to kill someone so desperately. It would have been kind of gruesome and awkard, if it weren't because Hayley was just as hungry to watch them all burn. "So you've listened?" Hayley asked, trying to get out of the main theme of the conversation. Their voices were murmuring over the forest' silent melody before-twilight. "You had me curious." he said innocently. Of course, there was nothing innocence behind his question. "It's something personal, and it's rude of you to take a peek in another's personal conversation". "I apologize first. But my curiosity is burning me down" he begged with his voice. His hands were, like always, on his trousers' pockets. Trying to hide her face to let him see her flushing, she tammered something and then she continued. "Alright. It Is true". "What's true?" he knew the answer, and he was playing with her. That was so _un_gentleman of his. So she had to tell him. "I'm not going to say it again. You've heard enough." inevitably, Hayley sounded like she pretended to piss him off, sounding playful.

"I found something" said in a shy voice Kol. There was a red mark on the floor, but it wasn't blood. It felt like something to protect the zone...The one that the trees, 10 metres to the right side, were hiding. It was the place. It had to be. That nauseous feeling came across Hayley's body...but the hunger was more powerful. Trying to control herself, she began to shake her feet with impatience. "Let's go kill them all" said Kol. Hayley would never expected what Elijah said afterwards but neither she would have expected to finding him so hot. "Don't let any of them live for more than a second". And while Kol was flying through the wood to reach them, with a quick move, Elijah standed by Hayley's side and said. "We'll talk about that later." And both ran towards the witches.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

When they arrived there, everything was so silent. Of course, anybody had realized that they three would appear there. Every single witch stopped doing whatever they were doing just to stare at the three silhouettes that were standing behind them, threatening them with their eyes. It wouldn't have been a surprise if they hadn't kidnapped Klaus. Wait. Where was Klaus? Something was going wrong. But Hayley couldn't find time to think about it, because the whole coven began to scream and run, although some of them stayed in their sites, prepared to fight. _Let's give them fight _somehwere near them, a baby was crying. _My baby _instantly, Hayley transformed herself into a big wolf. Not quite shocked, the fight was in their instincts. The first one received a bite on her neck, while Hayley was ripping another one's head, and Elijah was tearing another one's arms apart. There were screams, and witches trying to throw a spell on them, but the one who was killing the best was Kol. It wasn't a surprise for neither Elijah or Hayley, but it was for the witches. They had raised him up to let him kill Klaus for once and all, and they expected that, if they kidnapped Klaus alive, Kol would be dead. But no. Klaus, Elijah and Hayley 1. Bitches 0.

Hayley needed to approach to the closest cabin of the circle, to reach the baby. _They won't touch him _Fury was another advantatge for them. Hayley couldn't stop drowning blood everywhere, and it wasn't her fault. Those witches had began a fight, and they had already buried their graves. Everything was going to be over that night, swore to herself Hayley.

"Hayley no!" she hadn't heard Elijah's scream so she continued to run towards the baby. The cries were louder then, and she had to reach him. But something in her vision missed the big figure that jumped from behind a tree. Expecting with astonishment her inminent death, something blurred her vision. A tall pale dark "something". With a moan, Elijah fell on the ground. With a quick move, Hayley had already the witch's head in her hand. "Elijah..." but he layed on the ground without making a sound. _He's immortal..._But what if someone had a stake? If their goal was to kidnapp Klaus and probably kill him...why wouldn't they not have the _stake_? She needed to decide. Time was running out, and she had to think quickly. _The baby or Elijah? _She couldn't let him lay there, in the middle of the fight, knowing that possibly someone could take a chance

and kill him. No time. And she decided: she ran.


	18. Chapter 18

**I tried to reward you all with this LONG LONG chapter...Already thinking of the ending of this fanfic.**

**Probably on the next chapter I'm revealing how many chapters more will last, but you can expect**

**something really amazing on the ending...And longer chapters! hhahahaha**

**Apologizing before you read for every grammar, spelling mistake, and ENJOY! :)**

**XVII**

The cabin was warm. That was the first thing she felt...or experienced. The second thing was the furious glare of an old, almost-ancient, woman. She was staring at her, like throwing knives, and it could have been more intimidating, if Hayley hadn't act without, even, one thought. It wasn't a surprise, and they were ready: probably they heard the screams and the crowd running away from that place. But...why did they stay though? The young girl jumped over the wood-made table to reach the closest person who was standing in the little woodhouse, and instantly killed her. There was a shocking expression in everyone of the witches who ran outside...without knowing that Kol was aniquilating them one by one, torturing them. Fire was growing up somewhere, and Hayley could take proves of that, thanks to the burning golden light that made the cabin bright so furiously. She wouldn't hurt the baby, so she had to think about how could she murder that bitch without damaging him. Wait...it was a boy. Her baby boy. Anxiousness made her flush and her fangs were out in a second. "I'll kill you" she swore. The other woman raise her free hand, the one that wasn't holding the baby up, and pointed Hayley with her palm. Suddenly, there was all but pain in all of her senses. Her vision was blurring out, there was no sound but her heartbeats, her mouth felt like her tongue had disappeared, and her touch couldn't be felt. Her breathing was going faster and faster, with her lungs trying to reach oxygen, but it was impossible. _No...NO. NO. NO! _Making a great effort, Hayley tried to move. It hurted, but she could bear everything in that moment. She focused on her baby's eyes...those beautiful green eyes that he had taken from his mother. She needed to touch his soft face, and there was nothing but both of them staring at each other: no pain, no suffer, no violence, no witch...Them. The witch tried to remind her that she was still there, but Hayley pushed harder towards them. The force that was acting against her whole body was leaving her behind, but it was required so much strength to beat it. Of course, that was a good witch. Damn it, she was all, but in an instinct she could turn into dust. And that's what Hayley pretended to do after taking the baby.

Anticipating to her moves, the witch pushed a lot harder, and Hayley felt her feet abandoning the ground, and she was flying...until she hit the wall with a loud crack. Maybe it was her bones...or maybe it was her heart. She had disappointed the baby, and now he would pay the consequences. Even his father would die...

She didn't know, that the figure that was standing like a tall dark tree behind the old woman, wouldn't let her do that. With a hand hit, the ancient witch fell to the floor, but before falling on it, Elijah took the baby out of her moody and disgusting hands of hers.

"To whom I have to remind again that no ones touches my family, and lives?" Elijah offered the baby to a bloody-from-head-to-toe Kol, and he took it. When he left the cabin, Elijah rised his foot and when he made it descend with no doubt, the head of the witch hit the ground with fierce, and exploded with an unpleasant red color.

"The baby" was all that scaped from her mouth. She knew that Elijah was there, alive, but he was more important. Getting out of the cabin, someone touched her back and pushed her with nervousness towards the end of the circle. "We have to get out of here" murmured Klaus and they flew across the woods. The road was more than thirteen kilometres away, but it felt like the time was shorter. All that Hayley could see was her baby. Klaus had seen him when they took him and the witches were about to torture him for the first time, but they arrived. The baby had a big face, with two big green-blue eyes that fell down on Hayley instantly...and she knew that he was as fierce and brave as her mother. He wasn't crying and he wasn't doing anything but smile. He had survived...and he had barely a week. There was "STRONG" written all over his face, and "COURAGE" on one of his little cheeks. Hayley was hit by something harder than death, with something more beautiful than love, and something that could take away her life so easily, and that was proud. She was proud of him. His eyes were begging for a rest, and she gave him that. Leaning him on her closed arms, she focused on the path that she was following at full speed, trying to catch the three others. Where was Rebekah by the way?

"I missed you..." she was about to say, leaned on Elijah's car, waiting impatiently, when her sight stopped her from saying another word. She caught the vision of the baby like a lightning and she flew towards him. He was sleeping so beautifully that no one would take him out of there. "Is it...?" for the first time in years, and Elijah could prove that, his sister was speechless. She seemed fascinated and captivated by the little man's beauty, like...she was captured there. At the sight of a cute little boy. And Hayley understood by the crystal eyes of hers, that Rebekah had always want to be a mother somehow. Of course, she couldn't. Something that didn't happen with Klaus. KLAUS.

He was metres away, standing in front of the blurry night of North Caroline, like he was admiring the horizon. But he wasn't and Hayley could feel it. "Can you..." and she handed the baby carefully to Bekah. She was shocked at first, but she got used to

it...and she was crying. Not out loud, but her tears were falling so visually, although the night was taking every single light away.

Maybe Klaus didn't hear her coming, but she knew he had. "What do you want, little wolfie? You're now released from your duties as a mother." he wanted to sound cold-hearted, but she had always been so sensible to lonely people. She was one until months before, so she could easily see it. Klaus had always felt so lonely, and tried and tried and tried to create company, but he didn't know anything but war and rage against everything that stepped in his way since he was born. And now she understood why he hadn't touch the baby even one time. He was scared. Scared that beautiness would take a step away from him, and scared of the feeling inside of him that was screaming that he wouldn't be a good father, that he wouldn't be a role model for him...that he would be like his father. He remembered thousands of times how his father had treated him like shit, beating him over and over and over again until he had enough. And he had swore after killing him that night on Mystic Falls, that he wouldn't be scared of anything in the rest of his eternal life. And now he was. The darkest fear of his was out, and although Hayley wouldn't say anything, Klaus felt so threatened. "You won't" she suddenly said, taking him by surprise. There was a feeling of Hayley that wanted to run away from the Originals so hardly...but she knew the strongest one, was the one that would keep her living with them, and the baby. Also she couldn't leave him in Klaus' hands, and if she'd left with him in her arms, Klaus would be so rageous that he would kill her. There wasn't another choice to take. And she wouldn't admit it, not in a million years, but that was her family. "What?" he impertinently said. Hayley didn't react to his abscense of respect. "You will be a good father" she wasn't exactly sure about it, but he knew Klaus would protect his family over everything. "What makes you think I've been wondering about that?" behind his tears, there was a smile shining all over his face...and he tried, but sadness won over him. "I know it. You can't stand over here thinking of leaving the baby...You don't know that. You don't know if you're gonna be a great father. You won't be the best unless you try. And what do you want to do? Ignore him for the rest of your life? Pretending he isn't your first descendant? If you do that, you'll be worst than your own father." he moved fast, but he stopped at some point. She had a point, a strong point, and she was right. Without admiting her triumph over their conversation, Hayley would never see Klaus like that in a million years (even if she lived that far). He was excited, joyful, crying when he touched the baby for the first time. There was happiness, glee, on his eyes, making them shine harder than ever...and

Hayley had never seen that face of his. There was an instant connection that made her tear up a little bit, and something hit her nape. A warming feeling. She had a family, and she _was_ part of the family.

When she turned her stare, Elijah had his eyes on her instead of on the baby. There was that admiration behind of his...but now it had intensed, it had grow...and she knew, with just a look, that she had fallen in love with him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Apologizing first for every mistake! **

**Information: this fanfic will probably end by New Year! **

**ENJOY and THANKS FOR READING! :)**

**XIX**

Anyone was tired when they got home, 'cause the car trip had been longer than expected (the first time they were running so fast they didn't pay attention to the longevity of the trip). It could have been better though.

When Kol wasn't asleep In the back, he was repeating again and again that he was hungry, proposing a human "buffet". Rebekah payed attention only for the baby and Hayley passed more than an hour trying to get rid of her. Elijah was driving but he was losing control of the car when things got worse. Of course they slept...and when they did, Hayley sat on the front seat. "How are things going for now?" asked the driver. Hayley didn't want to reply to that question, because she wasn't sure about the answer, but she felt like she had to. "It's weird. But it's human." They both knew that feeling. Being a werewolf mother had never been a surprise, but usually any werewolf had "slept" with a hybrid before and got pregnant so... "I can understand that." he was smiling, which meant that he had something in mind. And before he even opened his mouth, Hayley knew that she would flush hard. "It's official. You're in the family." it sounded nasty...sort of. She was in the family just for sleeping with Elijah's brother, and she was staying because of the baby...but mostly because of Elijah. That was probably the most rare family In the USA. Or in the world. "Guess curses won't stop following me from now on." she joked. Elijah laughed softly and then there was that awkward silence again with tension flying like a particle in the air. Hayley continued smiling until the night fell. They were approaching New Orleans. "Thanks God" she said out loud. He admitted that that have been the most horrible car trip...and it was the first in family.

"We should get inside" he began to say, waking up everyone in the car. The baby rested in the back, and Elijah had to get out of the car to take him. "I'm going inside" announced Hayley, and walked with the keys to the big wood door. There was another smell in the air. _Has something changed? _She was surprised. Probably the smell of the blood persisted in her clothes.

The moment her feet stepped in the house, something pushed her inside...and the door shut with a fast gesture. Voices began to scream behind it. But the matter wasn't that she was trapped in her own house. The problem was the black girl that was standing in front of her, tall, theatening: Celeste.

"What are you doing here?" there was astonishment in her voice, but mostly rage. Celeste didn't have the right to come to their family. She belonged to the death. _She wasn't in North Carolina. She had returned to New Orleans to kill you. _So those bitches wouldn't stop trying to ruin her life, and her newly born. "You won't touch either of them" it sounded quite tacky, but the scaring tone that she used to pronunce that, surprised Celeste. "I'm immortal. And they are not the one who've come to die. You are. There's ages ahead of me that I have to get back from the ones that I lost when Klaus killed me, and after I'm done with you, Klaus will be the next. I've been here, surrounding the house millions of times, seeing how you've stopped Elijah thousands of times when he could have killed his own brother. You've worked against destiny." her stare was glacial, but her words didn't have a meaning behind. The tone was sharp like a knife, and her fingers were curling between themselves to prepare for something. And she knew they were preparing for her death. "You won't get out of this alive and you know it" the door began to shiver with brutality, but Celeste ignored it. How much could Hayley run to reach the window, or the stairs? Was it worth it...or it was suicide? She had to think quickly, because Celeste was hurring up. Hayley saw it coming. _Haven't these witches got anymore tricks? _When she rised her hand, Hayley jumped to one side. The force that emanated from the power of her hands flew straight and shattered a window. Not a good sign. Hayley ran to the stairs, avoiding every shitty trick that Celeste was trying to use against her. The front door made a crack sound and suddenly flew towards the black woman...but she wasn't there anymore.

When Hayley turned, Celeste was standing in front of her. With just a hand touch and a little push, Hayley began to fall down the stairs. Something passed through her and took Celeste from the neck and threw her to the first floor. When she hit the ground, it was seconds after when she stood up so normally. Like nothing happened. Kol was standing in the last of the stairs shocked. There was no way that she had survived to that fall being human/witch. Celeste smiled. Rebekah appeared from one side and pushed her to the wall. Klaus kicked Celeste's belly and made her flew across the room. Where was Elijah? He was with baby, she tried to calm herself. But it wasn't easy in a situation like that one. Breathing fast, Hayley stood up, with Kol's help and walked towards Celeste. The witch was using her full power to impede that Klaus and Rebekah could reach her. But she didn't expect that Hayley was feeling more alive than ever. When was the last time she had killed someone? It didn't matter anyway. Celeste wasn't alive anymore. And more

important, she had dared to tear up her whole family. That was enough to made her fury raise, and when she was about to make a move, Hayley was punching her in the face. And in a second, she flew across the room again, but just to remain in the center. With three vampires and a werewolf surrounding her, she had to die for sure. And that was what happened. They tear off all of her members with violence, and she was gone. Blood surfaced all over the floor and the immaculate white turned into a strange mix of wine and marble. "Next one" adrenaline was going through all of their bodies, but they were feeling already sick. Too much deaths in the last 24 hours. "I'm pretty sure Sophie Deveraux wants some of this" smiled Klaus. Just as cruel as always. But Hayley liked it. The last thing she wanted to do was to let Elijah know what had they done..._Wait. She was killed once, and she kidnapped the baby. He was pretty over it, wasn't he? _Tremendous fear that he would turn his back on her after knowing how she killed her, well, how they killed her, grew up in her chest like pain. The surprise was that Elijah was standing on the door, speechless. She had never seen him like that. He was carrying the baby in his arms, but, thanks God, he was sleeping. He looked peaceful. How would Elijah react and response to that? She had killed someone that was teared up of his life so brutally once...and now he had experience that twice. "Elijah" said Hayley, but he was numb, and he went upstairs. Maybe revenge wasn't always the solution...maybe, trying to make things right and trying to make things end, made that the whole thing wasn't over yet. And that was the most terrifying feeling on Earth for Hayley.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to the new readers, and of course, to the faithful ones that are following**

**this story. **

**I will upload the last chapter of the fanfic (of more than 2000 words probably) on the last day of 2013!**

**Apologizing for every English mistake, and ENJOY! :) 3**

**XX**

"Come in" said the voice behind the door. Hayley was expecting the worst. She spent the three hours she needed to calm the baby and stay with him until he fell asleep, thinking about how would Elijah react to her apologies. It wasn't the first "fight" they had, because if she had to count the amount of times that they fought (softly) after that mess started, she would lose count at the third.

With a deep breath, she got into the room, and the first thing she saw was Elijah in front of the window. _What is he looking at? _She thought. _First, say sorry. _"I'm sorry for what happened...down there" she sounded quite sure of herself, and her tone was strong. She thought that she had sounded more like "if you forgive me, it's OK. If not, it's fine." and that wasn't what she was expecting to say. "I'm not angry" said Elijah. His voice was quiet and there was no sarcasm or hidden emotions on every word, so Hayley felt relieved. "Oh...I thought...". "It was strange. Years ago I would have complained about that, and probably killed someone...But I've been keeping those feelings since then for the right person. I would have turned off my emotions If I had seen her die like that for the second time decades ago...but now I've kept my emotions just in case someone could make them feel worth it." and he stared at her for a long time. It felt like ages when he looked behind her. She turned, and the last person she had expected to see was there: Klaus. He made a first step. _Is he going to...say sorry?! _The look in his eyes was, somehow, of regret and doubt. He didn't know what to do. And, of course, he had understood that it was a private moment between Hayley and Elijah. But he had to say it. "Good night" he said. And he was gone again. Was it real what they had experienced? It couldn't felt like that. It was so strange on him... "He was going to apologize" Elijah's eyes were glowing and his look was so deep, and had a lot of meaning behind it, that Hayley felt so happy. He was getting back his family. He had won. Elijah had tried years and years to bring his family together as one, and there were so many obstacles all the way that stopped him to score his goal: his mother, his father, even Kol...But he had never expected that the second one to make the first step to make the effort to convert that into a family, would be Klaus. "Yes" replied Hayley. She couldn't believe it either. She had seen him alone, she had seen him even crying of despair, she had seen him furious because no one wanted to be by his side...But she didn't know that she would be in front of him the day that he made a human step.

"I may go now..." a hand stopped her, and she didn't realize that Elijah had approached quickly to her. "No" that was the sweetest word that he had said in months. And that didn't feel right. Klaus had evolutioned a little bit that night, and now they wouldn't take that away from him. "We shouldn't...". "Hayley" his low voice was so charming that she had to close her eyes to stay stable. "Elijah. Klaus is..." a door slammed at the end of the hallway, but only Hayley turned to see the door of the bedroom opened. "Everything has ended. I...I would have killed Celeste too". _What? Why was he bringing that to the conversation? _"I don't understand what..." but he interrupted her again. _What's with the interruptions? _"She put a hand on you, I should have killed her. I wouldn't regret nothing." he didn't bring the baby thing. Maybe not only Klaus was the one in the house that had finally decided to be honest, maybe... "This is not a good idea" she couldn't believe how did she changed her mind so fast. Two weeks ago, in his car, she had talked to him, and begged him to go with her, without caring about Klaus, and now she was asking him to leave that. "Elijah." he closed his eyes. Somehow, it would have felt intimidating that someone had enjoined that way how she pronunced his name, but if it was Elijah...It was not a great idea. It was the dumbest she had heard ever. "I'm sorry" she said. "Don't be. Hayley, I..." _Oh no, he wouldn't. _Would he? He opened his eyes again and looked down on her, but it was hard to pronunce that as it was hard for Hayley to leave the room In that moment. They were so close..._Put your lips close to mine...as long as they don't touch _Hayley thought. She wanted to say it, but she knew that if he approached more, their lips would fuse together, and it would be the first spark of a giant fire that would burn them both sooner or later.

As inevitable as It was for her, she let her mind control her. _Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus _was chanting her brain. She needed to stay away from him. Klaus was, somehow, getting human again with the baby's birth, and he would rage if he knew that the baby would have, not only a father to look after, but two. And both family. Maybe the solution, In Klaus' eyes, would be to kill Elijah..._Kill Elijah _repeated like eco her mind. She wanted to push Elijah away, but he was strong. Anyway he felt it, and got back on Earth, awakening from his daydreamin' sensation. "What's wrong?" she would mess that a little bit more, and she would have a _déjà-vu. _But she needed to keep him alive...even if it was away from her side. It sounded quite romantic in her head, but it would feel like betrayal in Elijah's eyes. Maybe he would understand..._No. _It was part of her now, and she couldn't let it go. So she sighed and then, with all the strength in her veins and in her heart, she looked at him.

"We're not gonna do this. Leave me." and with that, feeling like no more damage could be made, she left the room, and, trying not to cry again, even thought she had never in the last few months, she walked downstairs, took her baby's hands and wished that someone could be there to punish her for all the times she had hurt Elijah that way. Even thought, the punishment, she imagined, would be to see Elijah leave New Orleans, and thanks to her, the whole family would be destroyed again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Apologies for every spelling, grammar,...mistake. And THANKS FOR READING! **

**This is coming to an end PEOPLE! 3**

**XXI**

Only 24 hours. That was all the time that happened since the amazing-but-ended-awful night. And Hayley had spent the day closed in her bedroom, ignoring every outside sound. The baby had been crying for hours, and only Klaus had came to help her, but he got tired. So typical of him. By the time he stepped out of the door, he was so annoyed that Hayley experienced his frustration from her chair at the other side of the room.

Now, it was dinner time. She wasn't ready. She was weak. And she knew it. She had been going everywhere around the house until she realized she was "escaping" from Elijah. She didn't want to know how his face did look like after she dumped him, but she was so anxious to see if she had really hurt him. _Of course, you've hurt him. You've dumped him for the second TIME! _Everything was slipping out of their hands. Anyone could handle It: Sophie was out somewhere, planning on something big after the giant massacre of the woods, they were on an emotional _spirale _and it was about to swallow them up...and the baby, Henrik, in honor of the brother that died when Klaus and Rebekah and Elijah were still mere humans, had been growing up stronger and stronger in just one day. He wouldn't grew up in three days, but he was beginning to reveal certain...gifts. As a powerful hybrid born from a werewolf and a half-vampire and half-werewolf, anything could be possible in him.

It still sounded weird after a day, to call Klaus father of Henrik. At least, it sounded strange for Hayley. She didn't have to dig inside her to know what she wanted to hear. And that was why she left him in the bedroom. "Hayley!" Klaus' angry tone advised her that, if she didn't appear on the table that night, probably Henrik would be orphan by the next day...

"I want to thank to myself for bringing an oportunity to this family. To have Henrik with us for eternity, and possibly be my successor for an amount of time of Mikaelson's ruling New Orleans. As a successor, probably I should teach him from now on the risks of being a fighter, as the hybrid he is, and..." he shut up instantly when he saw those disgusted shocked faces that were placed upon him. Of course, Kol wasn't included. He had just began to eat from one of the servant girl's wrist, so rudely. Klaus smiled. "I was joking" he showed good mood that night, but what Hayley didn't expect was to see Elijah smiling back at him. And when he literally felt her look on him, he turned his face so fast that

she wasn't able to look away at the same time. His eyes had her on her seat. But she wouldn't feel vulnerable and probably surprised by his..._quiet _attitude about their...talk of the day before. What was he doing? "Long live to Henrik" that had been, not an emotional speech or very unKlaus, but it had been the most honest and proud thing he had said in his life. Maybe Hayley should be scared of his change of behavior...Nah, probably he would kill someone the next day to maintain his _status. _She wanted to be serious, but there was something funny on Elijah that night. He was cheered up, and that was the most strange thing she had ever seen on a guy. Of course, Elijah was no ordinary boy. "You like it, don't you?" began to argue Rebekah. She was the one that felt more attacked when Klaus tried to calm Henrik that morning. Bekah had been going in and out of Hayley's bedroom constantly, trying to "act" like the perfect _aunt. _That was so rare...but at the same time, Hayley was greatful to see Rebekah's human side. There was a point on a moment that she had thought that Rebekah had spent all her life as a vampire without emotions. She didn't know her quite well, but she was sure that Bekah would take care of the baby the day Hayley died. Died. That was the point that was missing in the _complications _list she had made mentally. Henrik would lose his mother sooner or later...But there was no way she would turn a hybrid. Maybe she had needed to thought about that before...But no. That wasn't the time. She was so young that she couldn't count the days she had left even with four hands.

She walked out of the house. It wasn't a surprise that she got tired of the mood that began to float over the living room. Rebekah and Klaus were arguing about who would take care of the baby during the night, without thinking that probably Henrik was Hayley's work too. She knew that she was heading to the lake when she found herself caught in one of those oak's hanging silver-ropes. "You weren't prepared, weren't you?". She recognized that voice. Even if she had went deaf, she would have heard his voice somehow. "What are you doing here Elijah?" she sounded tired, but all that her heart was asking her to do was to make her say sorry. But Hayley knew that if she apologized he would do the thing she was most afraid of...And that would end with his death...or hers. "You seemed pretty annoyed by my family" he was joking. Of course, he was. "Now I meant it. What are you doing?". "What am I doing?" asked innocently. He was approaching and that was a bad thing for her heart. Someday, she wouldn't die in the hands of some bitchy witches, oh no, she would die of a heart attack. And he knew that she had those reactions around him. So she slapped him.

"Acting like I didn't say anything to you yesterday? We've talked about that. And you were the one who stepped away from me in the blink of an eye!" protested Hayley. He was quite surprised of the slap, but he hadn't erased his sarcastic smile off his face. "I'm pretty sure you know why." His steps were closer to her quiet figure. That wasn't a good idea, but her mind didn't react. Elijah wasn't using his "mind control"...was he? "Tell me. Because this is so brain-confusing that I don't know if what I've done is the right thing. I don't know if I need Klaus approval to check that my feelings are the right ones." that was astonishment, girl. Hayley hadn't seen that face for a long time. And she knew she had only messed it up a little more. Like he wanted to kiss her, he moved fast and he was in front of her face, just 3 cm away from her lips. "I'm gonna fight for you Hayley. I was the one that has protected you all this time, but right now there won't be anything, that will protect you from my feelings to you" and he was gone, leaving her heart aching for him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Coming to an end people...THANKS for reading and sorry for every mistake I've made writing! :)**

**XXII**

He was wearing a perfect tie...and that perfect smile. It was SO frustrating. She only wanted to tell him that that wasn't a joke, or something to have fun with. Klaus could end with their lives. But it seemed like Elijah knew it. And he didn't mind. That was so mature of him. What was his problem? Was he a masoquist? Did he like to play fire? But still he was sitting there, ready to take her at the masquerade. It was so annoying that Klaus did followed Marcel's instructions to have a "party"...and now she had to wear like a white swan. It was so stupid. And Hayley had never liked those disguises anyway. She had always thought that the girlie things weren't made for her...And if she hadn't enough with her period, that yes, it had came back, she had to wear a silly costume for the father of her baby's party. _What is it with men and the power? _Maybe that was Elijah's behavior. Maybe he felt like he had the power and that he would control everything when the situation would broke everything that they had been building for the last week. Since they came back from the lake that night, Elijah had been acting really weird. He wasn't stalking her, spying on her from the corner of one room, no. He used to step in front of her, from an angle that she could see him, so their eyes could make contact. And that was really annoying...And those words, they were still stuck on her head and that was a bad thing. "I'm going to fight for you". Oh no.

That dress didn't fit on her. Of course, she was a fucking werewolf, not a Nancy. Everything was so unfair. Rebekah had left early, probably planning something against Klaus with Marcel, and Kol had spent the day out. She didn't want to know what he had been doing. Henrik was in Klaus' hands, and even thought that it was the first night the baby had spent out of the house, she wasn't worried at all. Was that a good thing? Or, were that good things? She was trusting Klaus, which had always been a bad idea, and she was sure that Klaus would protect him from the witches' claws in case some witch detected him. That was probably the worst idea of the year. Yey! She would, for sure, receive the award for "Mom Of The Year".

"Do you need help?" she hadn't realized two things: she was trying to zip her dress impossibly, and that Elijah was laying on the door frame. He was really elegant and he looked younger than he, obviously, was. That made her look like a stupid teenager trying to suit her body in that messy, childish disguise, and she hated that.

"No" he refused to believe her and stepped in. She was about to step away but he was so fast that he zipped her in a second. The pressure of the white sedan was unbelievably uncomfortable. A voice spoke near her ear "You look really beautiful this night, Hayley". She shouldn't feel threatened of that treat of him, so she raised her head, turned around and faced him. "Thank you" when she saw those eyes, she denied to herself that she could make it and flushed. He smiled and offered her his arm. "Are you ready to leave now?" he was trying to hide a laugh, of the awkwardness of her plan's failure. She wanted to be proud, and not take it, but she did.

The party consisted on a amount of people going from one side to another dancing around with their fancy clothes on, and those mascaras in their faces. The baby had to be somewhere with Klaus. She hoped that she wouldn't regret her decision to leave Henrik with Klaus. "Should we dance?" so typical of Elijah. Hayley did want to say to him that he needed no permission to do that, but she shut up and nodded. Wait. Klaus was there. _Is It a problem? Elijah was his brother, and it had nothing wrong to dance with him. _If they ignored the mutual tension between them.

There was that beautiful song on the speakers, and the night had fallen upon them. New Orleans was shining with the aura of the party, and the feeling that anything could go better hit her like a car. She made sure that she didn't forget everything that didn't happen that night on North Carolina. _Relax. _She began to move. Dancing was so not Hayley, but she felt like a swan, literally, letting herself go with Elijah's touch. How could she refuse to let go with his moves? "You look like an angel tonight" he was conscient that Klaus could hear them...anyway, if he was there though. "Elijah" she began. He apologized with his hands and smiled like nothing had happened. And that felt right. She didn't know why, but that felt right. Her legs were moving to the sound of the music, and her heart was beating at the sound of his heart. And then, there was something, something going on. She felt it. How was possible?

It felt like a train had ran over her, but it was not pain. It was a treacherous sensation. Something was going on. And specially not good. She heard something beyond every sound of the masquerade. Every mask hided a lot of things: humanity, vampirism, or maybe a hybrid. But there was that feeling...that aching feeling that would have never let her sleep. She turned her head, just try to detect something that broke the pattern of the party. Something that could shine over everything...or bring darkness to it. And that was no good.

Just when she thought anything could get worse, a witch sneaked from behind of a mask. And she knew she had seen Henrik. _Run. _


	23. Chapter 23

**XXIII**

One breath and everything crumbled on her feet. The world was upside down and she was falling hard. But she needed to spread her wings, and prepare her fangs, for her baby. Henrik wouldn't be touched by anyone but Hayley.

One move and the first hybrid fell on the ground, death. The witch raised her hand with a bloody heart on it and the crowd went wild. Elijah touched her arm, and tried to stop her, trying to get her as further as possible from the witch. "No Elijah! The baby!" he realized what she was refering to. He sighed and with a move, he disappeared. Hayley, desperate, searched Klaus. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. She knew right that he would protect his baby with his life.

Suddenly, she saw someone push her to the ground, and with just a ray of light, she could recognize the white oak stake. She was going after Elijah.

He was pretty busy fighting against the witch's powerful tricks, following her through the mad crowd. All he didn't know was that someone was after him too.

Hayley couldn't feel more sick. And she had never been in an extreme situation like that before. Elijah or Henrik? Klaus was with Henrik...And she believed he was safe.

Running, pushing people, she got to the witch, who didn't feel her presence until she jumped on her. But she was faster, and the witch threw the stake somewhere, and the dagger got lost in the wilderness. Hayley had no mercy at those moments, so she bite her and the hood of the witch came down. Hayley's fangs stuck brutally on the witch's skin and in a second, werewolf venom found its way to the blood, and the witch fell to the floor, inconscient, and, in an hour or so, dead.

Elijah ripped her head off and then reunited with Hayley just to check if she was OK. "Has she hurt you?" Hayley shook her head. Elijah had a terrible desire to smash the fallen witch's head with his foot, but he refused to It. She would suffer a lot more when she woke up. "Let's go" said Hayley.

Every single mask was falling to the ground, and what it had been a dancefloor, transformed into a messy ocean of masks. They were running faster and faster, and they followed Klaus' steps. He had been in the second floor, in the balcony, so they tried to chase him. "They have to be near here". "If someone hasn't found them yet" said loudly Hayley. Elijah was about to touch her cheek just to calm her, but he just kept his hand

to himself and took her hand, forcing her to follow him. The building of the center plaza of New Orleans where every vampire of Klaus' empire used to hang out every night was a simple maze of luxury rooms, even bigger than Hayley's one in the Mikaelson's mansion.

_Where are you Henrik? _Was constantly repeating her mind. She had to found him as sooner as possible, and she would kill everyone that tried to stop them.

There was a quick crash somewhere at the end of the hallway, and they knew that, or it was Klaus, or it was some hybrid fighting for his life. They found out that there was not only two witches, but the rest of Sophie's coven. _Sophie. _"She has to be following Klaus!" screamed Hayley, but of course, Elijah knew it, so he nodded. She needed to take a breath, but she couldn't. And she realized that it didn't matter anymore who had been their parents, who had been once her family. She finally had a family. All that mattered was the fact that she would protect Henrik with her life from then on. So she ran faster.

When they burst into the room with a quick sound, they didn't see anything but fog. _What the..._She didn't have time to think the rest of the word, because someone punched her in the face. Falling to the ground, and more surprised than hurt, Hayley scattered until she found the door. Reaching for something sharp, someone kicked her from behind. "Hayley!" Elijah. He was somewhere. How did that fog got into the room? There was a laugh...and then there was a cry. "HENRIK!" she had never sounded that horrible. Her voice cracked into an ugly desperate scream, and she surprised herself. Trying not to lose her breath and her instincts, she smelled. She knew that natural perfume: incense mixed with rotten wood and fire. When she realized who was probably there, everything in her body shouted at her in advise: find Henrik NOW! And she obeyed. Sophie had to be hidden in the fog, waiting for her and Elijah to make the first step towards the baby. She had to be smarter...and more cruel.

Maybe it was the open door, but the fog began to fade away from the bedroom, and in 3 seconds, she found herself in front of a mirror. There was no bed, just a wardrobe. She reflected herself in the mirror, just in time to watch something descending from the air behind Elijah's body. "ELIJAH!" and the stake found skin.


	24. Final Chapter

**Thanks for all your support that has made me write 24 chapters of this fanfic.**

**It has been a great Haylijah experience, and as my first fanfic, I thank you all**

**because I didn't expect so many reviews and likes.**

**This is the end of my story...ENJOY IT!**

**XXV**

Her scream could be heard kilometres away. Elijah was literally surprised when the stake pierced in his body. But someone had gone faster than Sophie. Klaus was standing metres away from her body, still alive, laying on the ground, holding her arm. Klaus had bite her, just in time to see how the stake was stuck in his back instead of his heart. Elijah fell, feeling the pain, without knowing that he would live. Moving fast, Hayley ran to help him, but something got on her way. A hand took her neck with fury and she flew across the room. She felt the explosion of wood when her body hit the walls of the bedroom. Knocking herself hard on the ground, she tried to stand up, but her body ached. Where was Henrik? She should had screamed his name, 'cause Sophie suddenly payed attention, looking desperately around her. With his instincts still untouch, Elijah, dragging on the floor to reach her, bite her ankle with all his rage. His teeth sunk on her skin, running through until he found the bone. She kicked his face with her other foot, but not without falling to the ground.

Klaus got up in time and helped Hayley to get on her feet. "Henrik" she whispered. He understood what she was saying, and he nodded. Klaus went out of the room. Hayley saw it, the stake, about to reach his heart. With a fast pull up, she extracted the stake. Elijah made a moan of pain and then everything was gone. Helping him to stand up, Hayley took him by his shoulders, with the stake on her hand.

Sophie appeared from behind them, punching Elijah on the wound. Screaming, he fell again to the ground. "I'm tired of this shit" murmured to herself Hayley. Stepping in front of her, she pulled up all Sophie's hair that she could, making her shout. The other one tried to use her powers, lifting her hand. Hayley would be clever, smarter than her, and she let her fangs do their thing. Sinking in her skin, she let all her wolf venom spread, torturing her. When she finished, listening to the blood flow that left her body and her mouth shouting all kinds of insults, she punched her so hard that she may had broken her jaw.

Stumbling backwards, and without Hayley letting her go away, her hands took Sophie by the neck, she caught her head and hit it on the wall three hard times. Knowing that she hadn't fainted yet, she threw her to the front door of the room. The walls were so weak, so she went through them, breaking up its structure, and an amount of wood fell upon her with a quick sound.

"Are you okay?" she began to say. Elijah nodded. "We've got to get out of here" and they went out of the mess that once had been a bedroom.

Running through the halls they were constantly looking behind if someone was following them. They only didn't know that danger was ahead. Someone appeared in front of them, a bloody dirty figure named once Sophie.

They couldn't react in time, although Elijah was already healed, and she made them flew across the hallway with her powerful palms. Hitting the floor, they knew that they were stuck in there, like a force wall was keeping them in that position. "Hayley I..." Sophie appeared over them and looked at her 'masterpiece'. She wouldn't talk, she wouldn't say anything, her rage didn't have nothing left to say. She only wanted both of them death. Next one? Klaus.

Again, the surprise fact was another loved and a lot more cruel figure that stepped behind Sophie. And when she least expected, Rebekah's hands drilled in her, and when Bekah retired her hand, Sophie's heart was on it. "Bitch down. Who's next?"

Getting rid of the force, they knew that the coven was weak. All they needed was to prepare themselves. "I can heal you" Elijah insisted while they were making their way towards the basement. That was were Rebekah had seen for the last time Klaus. "Where were you?" asked Elijah. Rebekah only shook her shoulders and replied "Hunting witches". They ran faster downstairs. Elijah had all his attention upon Hayley and that was sort of distracting for her.

There was a circle drawn on the hall of the basement. The biggest room down there consisted of four ten-metre tall walls that were held by pillars. The room was empty, when it came to furniture, but it was full of people.

The first thing Hayley saw was thirteen witches outside the black circle on the ground, singing some kind of satanic anthem. The second thing she saw was two men, in the circle, one crying, the other one screaming of pain. And she already knew who they were: Klaus and Henrik.

She wanted to step in, but someone took her by the hand. She wasn't crying, but it was worse: she was letting all her rage take her body, turning her into some kind of dark force. She needed to kill them all before they killed the family that she had left.

"We can't do anything!" shouted Rebekah. Apparently, they were all suffering. Not just Klaus and Henrik. "He's my baby!" cried out loud Hayley, with her darkest tone ever.

"There's just only one way to finish this" a voice said behind them. Kol passed through them with speed, and he jumped to the circle. They only knew he had died when he disappeared in an amount of what it looked like glass, and the circle was broken. The coven fell to the ground, and Henrik and Klaus were safe again. "He has sacrificed for the family" whispered Elijah to himself.

Without doubting, Hayley was already breaking necks and ripping off heads, helped by Klaus. She needed to focus on the blood splattering the brown floor, or the smell of dead bodies surrounding her. A hand touched her shoulder, and when she turned around, she almost bite Elijah. "Hey! It's OK, that's it. Hey listen to me!" she was still desperate to see someone alive of the coven to kill her. She was out of her mind. "Hayley!" shouted Elijah, and she went absentmindly for a moment. She was standing on her feet, stopped by him, and suddenly she saw her baby. He was in Rebekah's arms, still crying. He wasn't hurt physically, but probably inside of him there was still that burn. "He needs you" images crossed her mind, and founding the closest body to her, she began to kick it with fury, screaming with fury. "AHHH!" they had been playing with her, her baby and her family for months, they deserved everything that had happened there. And still Hayley though that it wasn't enough. They needed more suffering, more pain. And everything had made Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah lose for the second time their brother.

Trying to repair her feelings, she approached to the baby. Rebekah handed to her his fragile, tiny body. "That's it Henrik" she tried to convince him. And she knew that it had been too much for them. Hayley let just one tear fall down and then she recovered. Breathing slowly and relieved, she made her way towards the stairs.

The mansion was into a celebration mood. Rebekah was having a drink, like always, and Klaus was probably drunk, sitting on the floor, laying on the living room wall, asleep. The only thing that was missing was Kol. And Elijah knew it. He had never been fond with his brother, but he had always cared. Hate had been part of his life since he transformed into a vampire, but he died protecting his family. He had completed his family. Although things were back the way they were, they weren't the same.

His family was united as one, and things would get back to normality soon. Except that night, he needed to change things for good. So he left the living room, heading to Henrik's bedroom. Hayley had been up there for hours, staring at him. She had almost lost him, and he had to be comprehensive.

"He's gonna be fine. Kids always do." Hayley turned her face just to see his figure laying on the door frame. And she remembered that day months ago, when he was standing the same way in front of her, but in front of the swimming pool. That was the night everything began. "I hope so" and she stood up, positioning herself by his side. "Are you alright?" worrying was the worst feeling ever and Elijah knew it better. "Yes, I can't believe everything is over. That's it." Elijah doubted for a moment. Would it be a great idea? Not his best, but maybe a good one? "There's just still one thing" and he left it in the air. His face was centimetres away from Hayley's and he had that burning desire to kiss her. It had happened that way a lot times before, but that one was different. There was anyone to care about but themselves, and anyone was in danger to ruin the situation. Except Hayley. "No. We have to stay like this." she was about to leave, when he took her by the arm. Approaching her to his body, holding her so tight, he spoke. "There's no way you're asking me to leave you" he said with a deep voice. It could have been attractive if it weren't for Hayley's stubborn attitude. She tried to focused on the floor and when she felt concentrated, she directed her eyes to his. They were mixed in a whirlwind of angry and passion, and it would have been hot, if Hayley had let go. But she wouldn't. She wanted to have a family all her life, and now that she had it, she wouldn't ruin it. It was better if they stayed apart. "I'm gonna leave soon. You, Henrik and Klaus will live forever. Death will come to me at any time, and it's better if it doesn't hurt for you.". "It hurts me now that you're tearing me apart. Do you think Klaus will be able to take you away from me?" she dubitated for a second and then she left the room. "You're not running away from this, Hayley!" and he followed her downstairs.

He was fast, but not enough to watch her leave the mansion.

"Go after her, brother" what a surprise. Klaus was sober, although his breath smelled terribly bad. But he was not drunk...yet. He had a glass of vodka in his hand and with the other was on Elijah's shoulder. "I took Celeste away from you years ago, and look what happened after all. You deserve it. You've brought our family together, just as how I wanted. I'm leaving this house" Elijah couldn't hide away his surprise. "I'm moving to my building in New Orleans, but before I have to return to Mystic Falls to solve something..." love after all. And family above it.

"Henrik will live with both of us, but he needs a mother. I will be his father though, but that doesn't mean I don't care for Hayley's safety. Henrik needs her, and will be good to know that someone is taking care of her." that was all that he had longed for. He had lived years in pain for Klaus, and years of emotional pain because of him. Now that was redemption. All that was was forgiveness. Family brought together as one. And he ran outside.

The lights of the central plaza of New Orleans were shining bright like diamonds In the black sky. Darkness reigned above all, but the fog was potentally everywhere. Hayley was sitting on a bench, just in the center of everything. The whole place was empty. The air was cold, and the temperature low. A soft breeze hit her and she knew that someone was there. Ready to fight, considering that dying wasn't an option, she turned. But all there was, was Elijah. "You've followed me" she said. Her tone was indifferent, but he knew that she was trying to look like that. "I needed to". "What about Klaus, Elijah?" she couldn't believe it. Now she was worrying about Klaus' acts. It had been a stupid thing to have met Elijah in that way. But it was the greatest stupidity she had ever made. "This isn't gonna work" she replied. He stepped in front of her in a second, with his hands on his pockets, examinating her eyes with burning passion. "Let me try it". "I'm going to die" that was so negative, but she didn't care. Because she knew that thing would end someday. "We don't have to worry about that. We do still have years to think about it." he smiled. There was no way she could refuse to love that smile. Was it a good idea to let him reach her? She was dying to, but she was afraid to make the whole family break. "Klaus...". "I've talked to him. He's moving out to his appartment in the city, here, and he thinks Henrik needs you, ergo I'm going to take care of you." everything...was for no reason? She had spent months thinking of all the ways Klaus would kill them both if they made the first step, and now all he wanted was to have them together, just to protect her? It would have been a lie, if it weren't for those eyes. They were honest. They were telling the truth. Would she let go? "Hayley" her name on those lips...All her walls were falling down, letting her heart take aim at worry, take aim at those feelings that had impided her to love him. "I love you" she didn't have no reason to let that night go away, and she kissed him. She felt those sweet lips fuse into hers in a warm union of their souls. No one would give up that night, there was nothing but life in them. And they knew that, whatever life had prepared for them, it wouldn't be as beautiful as that night.

**THE END**


End file.
